


What Goes Around...Comes Around

by lostangelkira



Series: Mating Season [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kid!Fic, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rage, Some angst, Violence, egg fic, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to ‘Mating Season’. Set a year after the events of 'Mating Season', Michael is in a relationship with Jody, Cas and Dean are happily mated, same with Sam and Gabriel. Adam is alive and well. After the apocalypse was averted and everyone was pulled from the Cage, Adam went back to school to be a doctor and has transferred to a college nearer to his brothers, to try and get to know his family. Lucifer being single and not particular when it comes to gender, finds himself interested in Adam. Hilarity may ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Michael*

 

“Did you have a good time tonight?” he asked as Jody cozied up to him on her couch, some old black and white film on TV.

She smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek. “A very good time. It's not everyday I get to see the Eieffel Tower up close.”

He couldn't help but smile. “You grow more beautiful every day, Jody.”

Instead of replying, Jody leaned into him and kissed him on the mouth deeply. He was slightly startled, but quickly got into it. When she crawled up into his lap, heat seared through him so fast, he pulled away from the kiss and stood up quickly. His face felt really hot too.

“Are you ok?” she replied, concerned. “I'm sorry...”

“I'm...I'm fine,” he answered. “Really. It's not you, trust me. I...I'm going to leave now. I'll call you.”

“Ok,” she said quietly. “Be safe.”

“Always,” he told her.

Going outside, he flew back to Dean and Castiel's home, just a five minute walk from Bobby Singer's Salvage Yard, where they had stayed and hatched their first fledglings. He knocked twice. Castiel was the one to answer, wearing a slightly stained apron over his clothes.

“It's good to see you, older brother,” Castiel said with a smile. “Would you care to stay for dinner?”

“I just came from dinner actually,” he replied. “But...I would like to talk. Would that be ok?”

“Of course,” Castiel said with a grin. “Please come in.”

“Hey there,” Dean said as he passed the living room doorway.

He was playing with his little ones, making sure they didn't get into anything. Michael gave him a smile and a wave. Michael followed Castiel into the kitchen. Gabriel and Sam were there, with their daughters.

“Hey, Mike,” Gabriel said. “How was that Paris date with Jody?”

“It went well,” he replied, feeling his face grow hot again. “I even went over to her place after.”

“You animal,” Gabriel laughed. “So...you consumate your union?”

“No,” Michael replied. “We were kissing...she got up on my lap and I felt...like a fire was lit all through me. I...got scared, ok? I don't want to hurt her. So I left.”  
Gabriel sobered at that.

“Michael...you really love her, don't you?” he asked softly.

He felt his face grow warm again as he nodded. Gabriel came over and hugged him. Michael returned the hug briefly.

“I don't know what to do,” Michael sighed. “I can tell that Jody feels like she's not attractive enough. I don't want her to suffer, but...”

“Michael,” Gabriel said, “You're overcomplicating it. Just tell her why you keep avoiding her. She'll understand.”

“Like that has ever gone well for anyone?” Michael laughed.

“True,” Gabriel replied. “But people can surprise you. You know...our mating season is set to start any time now, with Spring coming and all...”

“How can I ask her to go through that?” Michael asked. “It doesn't seem right.”

“Michael,” Castiel sighed. “You too have been seeing each other for a year now. Everyone here and in Heaven can tell how much you love each other. I’m surprised she hasn’t turned into an angel yet. Just...put it out there. For Father's sake...you're as dense as Dean.”

Michael could only blink at him, shocked that Castiel could be so...forward.

“Well,” Gabriel finally said, “You heard him.”

While his brothers' families sat down to dinner, he went to their library to think.

 

*Lucifer*

 

He straightened the collar of his shirt and checked that the rest of him was in order. It was. Smiling softly, he got to his feet when he saw Adam turn the corner. Adam frowned and visibly cringed when he noticed him.

“Would you stop following me around?” Adam sighed. “What is your problem?”

Now it was Lucifer’s turn to frown.

“Is it not acceptable for someone interested in you to come calling every once in a while?” he asked sincerely.

Adam paused in opening the door to his dorm room. He turned around to look at him.

“Why me?” Adam asked.

“Because you’re cute, you’re fun and…I just think you’re good company,” he replied. He gave a heavy sigh. “Our mating season is about to start…and I don’t want to go through it alone yet again. You don’t have to say anything now.” He handed Adam a key card. “This is a key to my hotel room. It’s the penthouse suite at the Sunrise Ridge Hotel. If you’re willing to talk or help me in any way, please come over before the beginning of next week.”

Adam took the card. Lucifer turned and left before he made more of a fool out of himself.

 

*Adam*

 

He stared at the key card in his hand as he unlocked the door to his dorm room. While he didn’t necessarily trust Lucifer, considering that he’d tried to start the apocalypse and all, Adam couldn’t help but notice the sincerity he’d spoken with. He…had actually looked pained. Maybe he could at least go and talk with him a little. He really couldn’t give him what he wanted, given he was in a relationship. Then again…his relationship has been rocky at best. He was just glad that finals were over and he had two and a half months before next semester. After that…it was off to Sioux Falls General for his residency. Putting his bag on the couch, he headed to kitchen to get something to eat.

That’s when he heard a moan from his current boyfriend and roommate’s room. Setting the mac and cheese back in the fridge, he smiled a little. They’d been on the outs recently, but perhaps he’d appreciate Adam joining his…solo session. Adam took off his shoes and quietly went down the hall. When he opened the door, his heart broke. There was his boyfriend…being ridden by what Adam thought was his best friend.

“What the fuck, Trent?!” Adam shouted. His friend stopped moving and turned, eyes wide with shock. Trent looked nonplussed.

“What’s your problem?” Trent said, holding Kyle’s hips and moving in him. Kyle couldn’t help but moan.

“My problem is that my boyfriend is fucking my best friend behind my back!” Adam shouted. “I’ve bent over backward trying to make you happy!”

“Guess that makes you desperate and an idiot,” Trent laughed, followed by a groan as he obviously came. He then shoved Kyle off.

“Hey! What about me?” Kyle whined, covering up.

“You want reciprocation? Find someone else,” Trent said, stretching lazily.

Kyle turned to Adam, looking hurt and apologetic.

“I’m so sorry, Adam,” Kyle said, “You’ve told me you two were having problems, I’ve seen that. Trent came to me a couple months ago saying that you broke up and he wanted to go out with me. We had dinner…and things progressed. I never would’ve agreed to this if I would’ve known.”

Adam sighed heavily. “I believe you, Kyle.”

“Hey babe, why don’t you make yourself useful and make me a sandwich?” Trent asked from the bathroom.

“Do it yourself, you lazy fucking asshole,” Adam said, storming to his room.

He grabbed his already packed suitcase and wheeled it out to the living room. Everything but their beds had been packed into each of their university storage lockers, to be reclaimed at the beginning of next year, when their new dorms were assigned. Grabbing his computer bag, he went to leave.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Trent all but growled. He was naked and pissed.

“I’m going home to my brother’s place,” he replied. “I’m not staying here with you one more day. You can forget taking me home to your parents. And you can certainly forget me sharing another dorm with you again. We are officially through.”

As he opened the door, Trent grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. He turned him around and slapped him.

“No one tells me anything, you little bitch,” Trent snarled. “I say when we’re done. Now get in here and clean, you stupid whore.”

That was the last straw. Adam shoved him away and before he could get grabbed again, he pulled out the can of homemade mace his brother Dean had given him for Christmas. Trent went down like a sack of bricks, holding his face in pain.

“Oh god!” he screamed. “What is that?”

“Homemade mace,” Adam told him, kicking him. “You can thank my older brothers for that. See you never.”

Adam walked out with his head held high. Once out on the street, he realized it was pretty late. He didn’t want to disturb either of his brothers or their families and he didn’t have enough cash to get a cab all the way to Bobby’s. Sighing heavily, he pulled the key card from his back pocket as a taxi pulled up.

“Where to?” the driver asked.

“The Sunrise Ridge Hotel,” he said as he got in, praying that he wasn’t making a huge mistake.

 

*Michael*

 

“Would you like some dessert?” Jody asked him as she stood and took up their plates.

“Yes,” he replied with a smile. “What did you make?”

“I made peach cobbler and fresh vanilla ice cream,” she replied. “Your favorite.”

He blushed heavily. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” she told him. “It’s been a year since we started going out. I thought it would be a nice way to celebrate.”

When she came back with a large bowl full of her amazing cobbler and ice cream, he urged her to sit right beside him with hers. He smiled and took hold of her hand.  
“I need to talk to you about how I’ve been acting,” he said, taking a bite of his dessert.

Jody visibly stiffened, but she didn’t pull away from him.

“Is…something wrong?” she asked.

“No,” he replied softly, bringing her hand up and kissing it. “Nothing is wrong at all. I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’ve been…a little distant.”

“Yes,” she answered. “And to be honest, I’ve been worried. Is it…me?”

“Oh no, love,” he told her. “Never. You’re perfect and I love you. When we really get into it, I…feel things I’ve never felt. It’s so intense…I get scared. I never want to hurt you because I can’t control myself. And it’s been getting worse because…our mating season is about to begin again. I should’ve brought this up sooner, but…”

“I get it,” she interrupted, smiling at him. “You couldn’t think of a way to tell me without freaking me out.”

“Yes,” he sighed. “I will admit, I feel better that I got that off my chest.”

They turned back to their dessert, eating quietly, hands still linked.

“The answer is yes by the way,” Jody told him. He nearly choked on a piece of peach. When he got it under control and looked at her, she laughed a little.

“Yes to what?” he asked, even though he knew what she was talking about.

“Yes to helping you through your mating season,” she replied.

“Are you certain?” he asked. “It’s going to take a month to get through and…I’ll be pretty needy and…”

“I’m sure,” she told him, stopping him from talking any further. “I love you and I want to help you.”

“But…what if children come of it?”

“Nothing will bring me greater joy than to have children with you,” she said. “I miss my first husband and my son every day. But you make me happy. And I miss having little ones. Pain and loss are a part of life. I pray that I don’t have to go through losing another. But it’s worth the risk.”

“You are truly a gift from my Father,” he purred, leaning forward and kissing her. “Marry me, Jody. I want nothing more in life than to be your husband and mate for as long as I can.”

“Yes, Michael,” she replied, choking back a sob. “I will.”

He took their empty bowls to the kitchen sink and rinsed them before placing them in the dishwasher. With that done, they went into the living room and cuddled together in front of the TV, just enjoying their time together for now.

 

*Lucifer*

 

Hearing the front door to his suite open and shut, his heart leapt up into his throat. He got to his feet and was surprised to see Adam walk in. He had a couple of bags and he was looking at his feet, which were bare.

“Would be ok if I accept your offer to stay here and at least talk?” Adam asked. He sounded sad.

“Of course,” Lucifer replied. “Please make yourself at home.”

“Thank you,” Adam sighed. He looked up.

Lucifer couldn’t hold back the growl when he saw the bruises on Adam’s face and the tears in his eyes.

“Who hurt you?” he asked, coming over and gently prodding the bruises. Adam winced slightly.

“My boyfriend, Trent,” Adam answered. “We’ve been having problems recently. I just caught him having sex with my best friend, Kyle. Kyle had been duped by Trent into having a secret relationship on the side. He’s a narcissistic asshole that did nothing but abuse me. He tried to stop me from leaving so I maced him with what Dean made me last year for Christmas. I was supposed to meet his parents and stay with him for the summer. I don’t want to put either of my brothers out right now. So…can I stay here, please?”

“Absolutely,” Lucifer told him, placing his hand on Adam’s face.

Adam flinched a little, but sighed as he healed the bruising until it was completely gone.

“Thank you,” Adam said softly.

Lucifer helped him by taking his bags to the second bedroom in the suite, then went to the kitchenette and made him a couple of sandwiches. He sat quietly while Adam ate. Once he was done, he showed him to his room.

“Just let me know if you need anything,” Lucifer told him. “I’ll be right next door.”

He stretched out on his bed, listening to Adam get ready for bed; showering, shaving…brushing his teeth. Just as he was start to nod off, he heard a soft knock at his door.

“Come in,” he called, sitting up on his bed.

Adam walked in, mostly dry, but trembling.

“Could I…stay in here with you?” Adam asked, his voice sounding hoarse. “Please?”

When he looked up at him, Lucifer felt his heart break. The kid was crying, but clearly trying to hold back.

“Come here,” Lucifer told him, patting the bed next to him.

Adam climbed up and practically glued himself to Lucifer breaking down and just crying. He let his wings out and stretched them out around both of them, holding Adam in his arms.

“I gave that prick everything,” Adam sobbed. “And all he did was treat me like shit and use me as nothing more than a maid. I feel so stupid for staying with him for so long. The sex wasn’t even any good.”

“Shh,” Lucifer murmured, running hand down Adam’s spine slowly. “It’s ok. You clearly felt something for him and was willing to make it work, like an adult. He was the stupid one, not you.” He kissed Adam’s forehead and tucked his head under his chin. “Sleep. Things will look better in the morning, you’ll see.”


	2. Chapter 2

*Adam*

 

Adam yawned quietly, blinking from the light coming in through the window. Sitting up, he saw he was covered by two of Lucifer’s six wings. They were nearly all white now, with a faint dusting of black, the smell of sulfur gone completely. The angel was sleeping peacefully, looking so…serene beside him. He’d been nothing but nice to him…had even healed his bruises and comforted him when he’d needed it. Adam couldn’t help but feel touched. Perhaps…he could help Lucifer with his mating season. They’d just have to see how things go. Hearing his stomach growl, he looked for the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was eleven a.m.

Very slowly, he extracted himself from Lucifer’s grip and headed for the bathroom. Once he was done in there, he hit the kitchenette, finding it fully stocked. He got to work making some pancakes, bacon…even a few eggs. By the time he was finished and had set the table, Lucifer came out of the bedroom. Adam stopped for a moment and took the angel in. He only had one set of his wings out, hanging a little low. He was wearing an oversized t-shirt, the collar of it stretched to the point that when off center, it left his whole right shoulder bare, and a pair of boxers. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and to Adam, he looked downright adorable.

“I hope you’re hungry,” Adam said with a smile. “And I really appreciate what you did for me last night.”

“Everyone deserves to be happy,” Lucifer replied with a shrug as he sat at the table. “And you’re welcome.”

They sat and talked about the books they’ve read recently and the movies they’d seen during breakfast. It was nice, to be able to just talk and not have a ton of stress or tension in the air. There had been so much of that with Trent, it just wasn’t fun anymore with him. When they were done, Lucifer had everything clean and put back with a snap of his fingers.

“So…now what?” Adam asked.

“There’s a crafts fair and world food festival going on in the park today,” Lucifer suggested. “And it’s a nice day…”

“Sounds great to me,” Adam told him with a grin. “Heaven knows that I need some sun.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Lucifer said.

He snapped his fingers again and they were both dressed; Adam in a green t-shirt, khaki shorts, and super comfortable sandals; Lucifer in a black shirt and cream slacks.

Adam could only laugh as they left together.

 

*One week later*

 

*Michael*

 

“Would you quit your preening already and just go to Jody’s?” Gabriel groaned, helping Sam feed Danielle and Cassie. “Even I didn’t take as long as you. Besides, it’s always better when you’re staying with your intended.”

Michael blushed, fussing with a feather in his lowermost wings that didn’t want to stay straight.

“I don’t want to impose on her by moving in with her for a month just like that,” he snapped, finally just ripping the feather out, wincing at the pain. He then gave his wings one last shake and tucked them away.

“She already agreed to help you through your mating season, you big dolt,” Sam sighed, batting him with his wing as he passed by. “Just go over and make some excuse for her to help you groom or get comfortable and start off simple.”

He sighed heavily and after giving his little nieces their customary kisses goodbye, he flew to Jody’s. As soon as he touched down in her backyard…he knew something was wrong.

*Michael!* he heard Jody pray desperately. *There are...people with black eyes in the house! They're trying to get me! Please help..*

His heart stopped. Demons. Demons were in his intended mate’s home. They would pay dearly. Drawing his blade, he located the demons in her basement. He felt some relief that she was in the panic room he’d built for her as he landed. Six demons were surrounding the panic room, trying to beat their way in. Definitely not the smartest he’d ever encountered.

“How dare you come here,” Michael growled, letting his wings unfurl and spread wide.

The demons looked over at him. Five of them looked genuinely frightened, the sixth appeared unenthused.

“We heard that mating season for you feather dusters started today,” the unimpressed demon chuckled. “And I thought, what better way to gain leverage over an angel than to take their mate and torture them until the angel will do anything we want?”

“You picked the wrong angel to piss off,” he snarled, his Grace becoming a thick, tangible weight in the air. “I am Michael; the Heavenly Sword and Commander of the Host of Heaven.”

“I’m so scared,” the sixth demon mocked, snapping its fingers. Loud growls could be heard behind him. Hellhounds.

“You should be,” Michael said, voice dripping with power and venom.

The hounds lunged for him. He condensed his Grace into his wings and elongated his largest feathers, turning them into vicious, holy infused swords. Every hound died painfully, impaled on his wings. They were shredded beyond recognition and his Grace burned away the demon blood. Now the leader looked scared. He snarled in rage and ran at the demons. The fight went on for a good twenty minutes, with Michael being the victor. He left the leader of this small group alive for last. He pulled the limp body up until it was level with his eyes.

“I’m giving you a message to relay to your brethren spawn,” he said coldly, wings spread wide once more. “All angel mates are off limits. If I even get so much as an inkling a demon is trying to snatch a mate or a fledgling…I will send the entirety of the Host into Hell and have every demon smited on the spot. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes,” the demon choked out.

“Good. Now…before I leave you go back to the Pit…”

He laid his hand on the demon’s forehead and said a brief Enochian spell. The demon writhed and screamed.

“There,” Michael said, “Now you’re trapped in this vessel and it can’t be regenerated. So you can rot in your stolen flesh.”

Snapping his fingers, the demon was gone and the basement was clean.

“You can come out, Jody,” he said.

As soon as she was free of the panic room, Michael was all over her, checking her carefully for injury or possession. He felt relieved when he found she was perfectly fine and herself. He held her close, flying them up into her bedroom. Michael kissed her deep and slow, needing to express some kind of affection.

“You were amazing down there,” she murmured when he pulled back from the kiss. “Strong, capable…a little scary, to be honest.” Jody kissed him again and hugged him tight. 

“But I know that you’ll never hurt me.”

“Never,” he told her quietly, letting his wings relax and show on this plane of existence. “I’d rather tear out my own feathers than hurt you.”

He stepped back and looked over his wings, frowning. They were messed up…again. Jody gasped. When he turned back to her, she looked surprised.

“Wow,” she breathed, stepping around him in a slow circle. “Your wings…are amazing.”

“Even as hideous as they look?” he asked, feeling a little self conscious. “I had spent a lot of time getting them all neat and tidy.”

“For me?” she asked.

He nodded. She beamed at him.

“Well…if you want…I could help you get them neat again,” she said, her voice low and husky.

That really piqued his interest. An intended mate that offered to assist with grooming during the first week of the season was a very good sign.

“Please,” he whispered, his body trembling with the need to not only be presentable to his intended, but to be touched.

“How’s about we take off the shirt and slacks and get you a little more comfortable, hmm?” she asked, undoing one of his buttons.

He went still and allowed her to help undress him, her hands trailing over his skin briefly before moving on. In no time, he was wearing only the black boxers he liked, even his socks and shoes gone.

“Let’s start with the back,” she purred, nudging him towards her king sized sleigh bed.

He laid down on his stomach, trembling slightly with nerves as he felt the bed dip slightly as she climbed up onto the mattress with him, eventually sitting right on his lower back and butt, her legs on either side of his torso. Michael couldn’t help but groan as her delicate hands touched his topmost left wing lightly, straightening and smoothing the feathers. It was like lightning was shooting down his spine as she handled him with care. By the time she got down to his second and largest set of wings, he was rock hard and struggling to not grind against the mattress.

“Getting excited, are we?” she chuckled, moving on to his lowermost set of wings. “You like this, hmm?”

“You have no idea,” he sighed, trembling with his arousal.

Twenty minutes later, she was done with the backs of his wings. She moved off of him, lightly stroking his spine.

“Turn over,” she said softly.

He turned over slowly, lying back down carefully, so as not to mess up the work she'd just finished. Looking down his body, he could see that he was very aroused. His boxers were tented up and out quite obscenely, a wet patch forming at the peak. Michael felt a blush crawl up from his neck and all through his face. Jody looked him over, a soft, knowing smile on her face. Climbing onto him again, she sat right on his hips, her groin planted firmly over his, pinning his arousal between them. Michael groaned, gripping her hips tightly and rubbing against her.

“Michael”, she gasped, placing her hands over his. “I want you so much. But...at least let me finish this. Please...I don't really know why, but I need to finish.”

He rubbed himself against her a couple more times before going still. A deep, throaty purr rumbled in his chest as Jody leaned over his body and continued to straighten his feathers. The look on her face was a combination of arousal, love and...bliss. Michael could understand why so many of his brethren chose to mate, even if for only one season. The connection he was feeling with Jody was...truly divine. And it was only getting stronger. The front wasn't as out of place as the back and she was done in no time. She leaned up and kissed him softly, her hips moving back and forth slowly. He groaned into her mouth and placed his hand on the back of her neck, holding her in place.

Before he'd realized what he was doing, he had already worked the last of his clothing off, leaving him naked and writhing under his intended. She gasped in pleasure as he helped her out of her shirt, running one hand up her spine. The other stroked her hip through the shorts she was wearing. Jody didn't mind one bit. She even lifted her hips up enough to slide her shorts and panties off, kicking them to the floor. Reaching behind herself, she undid her bra and got it off, tossing it aside.

Michael went still under her, stroking her sides while he...just looked at her. She was utter perfection; smooth, tanned skin, well proportioned and all graceful curves and toned muscle. He let his hands wander further up her sides. He gently held her, fingers just barely brushing her breasts.

“Please...touch me,” she begged softly, pulling his hands up to her chest proper.

That move pulled a soft growl from him. He gently fondled her, running his thumbs over her nipples. She groaned softly, the sound turning into a high pitched scream of pleasure when he pinched and twisted them lightly. She pressed herself into his hands.

“Ohh...I think it's time to give you...some attention,” she purred.

Sliding back a bit, she reached down and gripped him between the legs. That had his hips bucking violently and gasping. She grinned and stroked him slowly.

“Damn,” he groaned. “That's...amazing.”

She gripped him tighter and gave a slight twist when she stroked him again.

“Jody!” he shouted.

Sitting up quickly, he kissed her deeply, moving in her grip. His wings curled around them both.

“I can't...,” he said between kisses. “I can't wait any longer.”

“I'm more than ready, Michael,” she replied, raising up a bit. She gave him a lovely smile as he helped ease her down onto him, the head of him brushing against her wet heat. “I've always been yours for the taking.”

She let her weight ease into his lap and they both groaned as he slid into her easily. The first thing that registered was how tight she was, then the heat of her. He held her still, his body trembling all over from the sensations. Michael moved to where Jody was on her back under him. She moaned under him, canting her hips up slightly. Very carefully, he pulled back and gave a gentle thrust. The friction...was mindblowing.

“Oh Michael...,” she moaned under him. “More. I can take it. Don't worry about me.”

Nodding, he pulled back until he was nearly free of her, only to slam back in.

“Yes!” she cried, moving into his strokes.

He growled as he moved harder, gripping her hips tightly. Jody was a writhing mess under him, but he was right there with her. Michael kissed her neck as he kept up the rough pace, eventually making his way down to her breast. Nipping at her right nipple, he took it into his mouth and sucked hard. That was it for Jody; she seized up under him and screamed his name, her sex tightening around his cock, pulling him deeper. Shuddering, he gasped her name against her flesh as he felt his release shoot from him roughly. It made him feel like he was in flight. When he felt like he was in his own skin again, he looked at Jody, to ensure she was ok. She'd never looked more radiant; all flushed skin and a blissed out expression.

He cupped her face and kissed her softly. Sitting up, he held her to him gently, letting his feathers brush across her naked skin. She leaned back into their touch. She winced when his hands brushed her hips. Looking down, he saw dark handprints on her hips. Bruises.

“I'm so sorry, love,” he said, moving to heal the marks.

“Leave them,” she sighed, smiling. “You've made me yours and these definitely prove it.”

He was a bit surprised, but he couldn't help but grin. “If marking is what you want, I can make it permanent.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” she asked with a smile.

Michael healed the bruises and then carefully looked her over, thrusting into her again.

“Again, already?” she gasped, gripping his shoulders tight.

“I'm more than any man you've ever had,” he purred. “Now...where should I leave my mark on you?”

He placed his hand on her throat. “Here?” She was quiet. Michael moved his hand lower, to her collarbone, then to her breast. “Or here, perhaps?”

Jody whimpered a little, but she shook her head. He helped her move with him, thrusting upwards hard into her. He kept moving his hands around, their passion spiking higher and higher.

“There!” she gasped when his hand gripped her side, his large hand palming her hip and the lower part of her ribs on her left side.

Michael thrust into her hard at that, his grip getting tighter as he moved harder.

“Jody...,” he grunted, slowing his pace as he let some of his Grace condense into his hand, growing warmer. “I hereby pledge my life and love to you and only you. You are my greatest treasure in this and every universe. I, Michael, the Commander of the Host....and Sword of Heaven, am hereby bonded to you...now and forever.”

One last thrust and they were both releasing, his words in conjuction with his Grace searing the flesh of her side and hip with the imprint of his hand. She gripped the top of his shoulder hard and he gasped when he felt a slight searing pain at his shoulder. Pulling back a bit, his jaw dropped. Jody...not only had wings, but her own Grace. She...was an angel. And she'd marked him back.

“Michael?” she asked softly. “Are you ok? I...feel a little different.”

He couldn't help but smile.

“I'd say you'd feel different,” he purred, kissing her softly. “You're an angel now.”

“What?!” she shouted, her wings flaring from shock.

She froze and looked over her shoulder.

“Oh my god,” she whispered, curling her wing around herself. “How...how did this happen?”

“It's because we love each other,” he told her. “When love between an angel and a being is true and pure...the being becomes an angel. It doesn't happen often. Counting you...it's only happened five times in all of creation.”

He looked over her wings. They were a lovely array of colors; blending from deep blues, to lighter blues, into pale violet-silver; looking like the night sky. “May I touch?”

“Yes,” she said.

He reached out and gently carded his fingers through her feathers. She shuddered and purred for him, pressing her wing into his hand. It was absoultely lovely. She yawned, letting her wings fall back behind her and leaning into him. Michael smiled and sighed softly as he laid down, pulling her down on top of him. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. He decided to do the same. For once since his creation, he felt...peace.

 

*Lucifer*

 

“Damn it,” he growled, trying to reach behind him and scratch a nasty itch between his wings. “What the hell...did I get into?”

When he heard the door open, he groaned in relief. Adam walked in, a puzzled look on his face.

“Are you...rubbing against the carpet?” he asked.

“Yes,” Lucifer growled, turning over onto his stomach. “I've got this nasty, aching itch between my shoulder blades that I can't seem to scratch.” He looked over his shoulder at Adam. “Would you be so kind as to scratch my back?”

“Sure,” Adam said, kneeling next to Lucifer.

He moaned as Adam dug his nails into his shoulder blades, the itch easing off.

“Damn,” Adam muttered, moving his hands and kneading the muscles just below his first wing joint. “You've got some serious knots here. Hold still.”

“What are you...ohh!” Lucifer shouted as Adam gripped the bottom of his wing and pulled gently while rubbing just under it in a circular motion. He felt a strange popping, followed by an amazing loosening. “Oh wow. That's amazing...mmm...”

He felt like a loose pile of bones and skin as Adam's hands worked their magic on him. It didn't help this was the beginning of mating season and Adam was assisting him in looking and feeling his best.

“I can tell you really like this,” Adam purred into his ear, nipping the shell of it.

Lucifer froze. Was he really...? He moaned loudly as Adam reached between his legs and gripped his arousal. Gasping for air, Adam massaged his left hips rather hard. He liked it.

“I definitely see the appeal of topping,” Adam said, rubbing his erection against his ass.

“Who...ohh...said you get to top?” Lucifer growled, fighting to go still under him and move away. He lost that fight quite easily.

“I've got the upper hand on you,” Adam growled, releasing his erection and palmed his other hip. “I'm tired of letting people walk all over me. It's my turn to call the shots.”

He wanted to protest...he really did. But when Adam reached under him and pulled his zipper down, he whined in the back of his throat. He could feel his body altering itself, preparing for what was going to happen. He hadn't bottomed like this...ever. Adam wrestled his pants off and stopped briefly.

“Did you...play around earlier?” he asked. “You're leaking...something slick.”

He shook his head.

“My...my body has prepared itself for you,” he gasped, jumping when he felt Adam gently grab his balls and fondle them. “Just...just touch me, fuck me...something.”

He looked back at him, feeling absolutely wrecked and no idea why. Lucifer felt actual fear when he spread his wings wide and touched them to the floor. He was presenting...he was actually presenting. To a human male. What was wrong with him?

“Easy,” Adam told him softly, stroking his sides carefully. “I'm going to take care of you.”

He remained where he was as he heard Adam undress quickly. When he started having second thoughts, Lucifer went to get up. But Adam held him in place and before he could say anything...Adam pushed into him. He groaned, relief and burning arousal coursed through him as the young human slid in to the hilt. It must be because he's never had a mate during mating season. Maybe that's why he was acting this way...

Lucifer downright mewled as Adam pulled back and thrust into him roughly.

“Yes!” he whimpered, pushing back against the boy, loving the feeling of fullness. “More!”

Adam was rough on him, pushing him hard. His left hand was digging into his hip, would probably leave a bruise. He honestly didn't care. When the kid reached under him and fisted his aching cock, he lost it. Lucifer moaned Adam's name, coming all over the boy's hand and kept slamming back onto him. Adam lasted only a few more strokes before losing it deep in him. Lucifer shivered as he felt the heat spread through him deep. Adam rested on his back, kissing the back of his neck and nuzzling.

“Is it alright if I touch your wings?” Adam asked softly.

“S...sure,” he replied. “If you could...straighten my feathers?”

Adam chuckled and kissed the back of his neck before helping him up.

“Let's go in the back and I'll see what I can do to get these fantastic wings in prime condition,” Adam told him. For the first time he can remember, Lucifer blushed and followed Adam to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Week 2

 

*Jody*

 

She giggled as Michael's hands gently righted the feathers of her new wings in the front, the light touch tickling her.

“Just hold still,” he murmured, moving towards the edge of her left wing. “Almost done.”

When he was finished, she retaliated, diving onto him and tickling just under his arms. He burst into a bout of deep, rich laughter, trying to squirm away from her. This resulted in Michael getting her onto her stomach and tickling her left wing joint.

“No!” she laughed, wriggling away and lying on her side facing him as she calmed.

He smiled and stroked her side, but then frowned a little. Getting up, he went over and grabbed one of her favorite skin creams and brought it back to the bed. They'd been naked since the first day of mating season and she quite enjoyed the freedom. Michael sat lotus style on her bed, back against the headboard. He patted his lap.

“Have a seat here, please,” he said.

Jody complied, tucking her wings against her back. He started with her throat, working the cream deep into her skin. He'd explained to her earlier this week that because she had meticulously assisted him in his grooming, essentially accepting him as a mate...that he was now returning the attention, thereby accepting her. And she was loving every second of it. She breathed deep and let it out slow as he moved down to her shoulders, giving them a thorough massage. Next were her breasts, which he gave a lot of attention. Heat started to settle in her body as he gently kneaded her.

“You're my sunrise,” he purred as his hands smoothed down her sides, working more cream into her. “If the sun were to never shine again...I wouldn't miss it. Because I have you.”

She shivered with pleasure as his hands worked down to her hips, then her thighs. Jody couldn't bite back a whimper when he skirted past her sex and worked down her legs. When she kept trying to move down his lap, he smacked her thigh hard.

“Stop squirming and let me finish,” he said, his voice firm. Michael sat her up straight in his lap, where she could feel his evident arousal. “When I'm done...I'll give you what you need.”

It was odd...his tone had her obeying him without any issue, not wanting to displease him in any way.

“Good,” Michael murmured when he finally finished, his hands moving back up her legs slowly. “Very good.”

She keened when his right hand finally dipped between her legs and gently massaged her sex.

“Please, Michael,” she whimpered, trying to get him to get serious with his touches. He paused. Calming a bit, she turned to where she could look at him.

“What's wrong?” she asked.

“I find...that I want to try something different,” he answered slowly. “It's...I don't even know what to say.”

“Hey,” she said softly, making him look at her. She smiled. “Whatever it is, I want to try it with you. Besides, if I'm uncomfortable with it...you'll stop. Right?”

“Of course,” he told her, easing her onto her back. “I would never force you into anything.”

She purred loudly when he went back to touching her. She was loving it so much, she hadn't realized he'd moved down her body. When he spread her legs wider, she was puzzled.

“Michael, what...ahh!” she cried out as she felt his tongue against her soaking wet sex.

When he did it again, she moaned, fisting the covers under her. Eventually, he penetrated her with his tongue...and that's when he gripped her thighs hard and held her down. It felt so good... She came hard, riding his face like her life depended on it. He stopped and laid his head on her stomach, panting lightly.

“So...I take it you enjoyed yourself?” he asked carefully.

“Are you kidding?” she asked with a chuckle. “That was amazing. You are amazing.”

“As are you,” he purred, moving back up her body. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she gasped as he slipped inside her yet again.

 

*Lucifer*

 

“Yes!” he cried, his wings spread wide as he came yet again, this time riding on Adam's cock.

He landed limply on top of him, wings spread. Lucifer had just finished rubbing Adam down and gave him a bath, when Adam had pulled him close and kissed him hard. It was odd...the effect he had on him. Lucifer followed the human's every whim. Could his father have done this to him? He honestly felt afraid of himself. This...this was out of character for him. Seeing Adam was asleep, he got up and went out to the main sitting room of the suite. One whole wall of the room was nothing but window glass, overlooking the city of Sioux Falls, the sun setting. It was lovely and he...he did feel happy. But still...

“Lucifer,” he heard a female voice softly say.

He turned to see Tamriel, one of the healer angels. She'd declined going through this mating season so another of her healer sisters could spend it with her mate.

“What are you doing here?” he asked curiously.

“I could sense your distress,” she replied. “You are scared of how you're acting, correct?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “I just don't understand why I'm submitting to Adam.”

She shrugged. “Some angels are more dominant, others are submissive. You just happen to be a submissive angel.” Tamriel came up to him and pulled him into a hug. He was shocked another angel was being this nice to him. “There is nothing wrong with that. But during mating season, angels tend to have an opposing disposition in the beginning of mating season, ususally when they have a mate of the same sex. To ensure all breeding possibilities. So when the final part of mating season hits...you're probably going to pin Adam to the bed.” Her eyes glazed over slightly. When they cleared, she sighed heavily. “I have to go back and tend to the fledglings.” She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. “Just remember, Lucifer; you are loved by your brothers and sisters. No matter what.”

Once she was gone, he went back to staring out the window. His heart fluttered when he heard footsteps come down the hall.

“Lucifer?” he heard Adam ask softly. “Are you ok?”

“I'm fine,” he said. “I just...I just got a little assurance from a friend, is all.”

“What's wrong?” Adam asked, sounding concerned.

“I was scared,” he eventually sighed, sitting down on the couch when Adam pulled him down onto it.

“Of what? That I would hurt you?”

“No. I was scared of how I've been acting. It's like...you hold the control to me and I hang on your every word. I like it...I do. But what was getting to me was the fact that I wasn't fighting the feelings in any way. I've always been a rebellious angel. But to throw myself to the whims and mercy of a human....I didn't understand why.” He laid down, resting his head in Adam's lap, sighing softly when he started running his fingers through his hair. It was very soothing. “But my friend...she told me that it's our mating season affecting me. Next week...I'm going to be a little neurotic due to my feathers falling out to grow new. After that, I want you to be prepared for me to do a 180 in personality for about 2 weeks.”

“How so?”

“Angels are capable of impregnating males, and angels that identify as male and take male forms can get pregnant,” he answered. “My submissive nature ensures that the possibility I end up pregnant is entertained. The last two weeks of the season...I may become dominant and pin you down to take you. That way it ensures one...or both of us, get pregnant.”

“And you want children with me, Lucifer?” Adam asked softly, his hand moving down to his shoulder, then to his topmost wing.

He nodded, tears forming in his eyes.

“More than anything,” he turned over to lie on his back, looking up at Adam. “I've been terribly lonely during the millenia I spent in the Cage. When my father gave me the chance to be free...I took it. I spent time observing humanity; jumping through your history, walking and experiencing different cultures. There was a lot of war and death. But there were also very beautiful moments throughout your histories. And you're all so creative and capable of great kindness. During our last mating season...I wanted to have fledglings of my own, to love and raise. But everyone...was afraid of me. A few even downright hate me. I spent it alone; hurting and depressed.” He let out a sob, tears spilling from his eyes. “I just want to have what my other brothers and sisters have. Is that so wrong?”

Adam nudged him into a sitting position and held him gently against his chest. He couldn't stop the tears now that they were falling.

“There is nothing wrong with what you want,” Adam told him softly. “I'm here for you now. That's what matters.”

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his mouth. Lucifer returned the soft kiss, reaching up and running a hand through Adam's short hair, loving the feel of it on his skin. Breaking their kiss, Adam got up off the couch, leaving him sitting on the couch alone. He was about to protest when Adam then straddled his hips, sitting in his lap.

“What are you doing?” Lucifer asked, puzzled.

Adam smiled, kissing him briefly again.

“Shh...just trust me, ok?” Adam asked him softly.

He nodded, breathing heavily as Adam grinded against his quickly rising erection. Lucifer groaned as Adam reached between them and gripped both of their erections together and stroked them slowly. Leaning forward, he kissed Lucifer long and slow, making him purr deeply. When Adam pulled back, he moved in his lap, spreading his legs around his hips. He moaned when he felt Adam stand his erection up and ease down onto his cock.

“You...prepped yourself for me?” Lucifer gasped as he slid in easily.

“Mmm...yeah,” Adam groaned, fully seating himself. “I find I really like you. You've been really sweet and so good to me.” He went still and cupped his face in his hands. “You have been the best thing to happen to me in a long time.”

After that, there were no more words exchanged. Adam took his time, riding him slow...thorough with his ministrations. Eventually, it became too much for him, so he grabbed Adam's hips hard and took him roughly, needing the release. Feeling something....strong, almost primal, Lucifer put his hand over Luke's heart.

“Adam...I find...I love you. And if you would accept me as your mate, I would honor and cherish you for all time. You are everything to me.”

His human groaned, shuddering with pleasure. He put his hand over Lucifer's and smiled.

“The past 2 weeks have been the best I've had,” Adam sighed, lifting up and sitting down again. “I would be proud to be the mate of an archangel like you.” He leaned forward and kissed him deep. “I love you too.”

That did it. Lucifer pulled him down at the same time he thrusted into him deep and came, his hand burning his personal mark onto Adam, making him his. The suddeness of it had Adam gasping, his hand coming up to grasp the left side of his throat. When Lucifer felt Adam come on him and a burning sensation on his neck, he watched with awe as Adam sprouted wings; the color of autumn leaves; all golds, browns and reds.

When they had both calmed, Adam looked shocked, then worried when he saw the angry red handprint on his throat.

“What did I do to you?” he asked. “Does it hurt?”

Lucifer shook his head, giving him a smile.

“We are a mated pair now,” Lucifer told him. “This mark...is the mark of your Grace on my own. You...you're an angel now, like your brothers.” He gently stroked the mark he'd left on Adam. “I left my mark here because you will always own my heart.”

Adam looked over his shoulder and admired his new appendages.

“Hmmm...does this mean that you get to preen me?” he asked, his voice low and husky.

“Oh yes,” Lucifer groaned, wanting to do it right now. “In fact, how's about we go back to our bedroom and lie you down so I can inspect these fantastic feathers of yours?”

“It's a date,” Adam purred, getting up and heading for their room.

 

*Bobby*

 

“Hello?” he asked, answering the phone.

“Hey, Bobby,” Dean replied. “I'm just checking on you. How are the kids?”

“They've been utter angels,” he said with a smile. “Granted, it took forever to get Jon and Amriel down for the night.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, “Little Amriel is already starting to teethe and Jon's been molting. Cas says he's early, but it isn't that uncommon to be anything to worry about.”

“The tips for handling those did come in handy, so thanks for that. How are you doing?”

“Well...right now Cas is giving me one hell of a backrub, so I'm great,” he purred. “So, we'll see you in a few weeks.”

“Before I forget,” Bobby said before he could hang up, “I've got a hunt to assist on, so I've asked Ellen, Jo and Garth to babysit the kids. I'd have them go, but Ellen and Jo would constantly fight and Garth bruised his ribs pretty badly.”

“That will be ok,” Dean replied. “Garth may be a bit annoying, but he's great with kids. And I know Ellen and Jo love an excuse to watch our little ones.”

“So, any word on what's going on with Michael?” Bobby asked.

“No.” Dean chuckled. “Mariel popped in to visit earlier this week and she told us that Michael is enjoying the season with Jody. I understand that there will be a wedding once the season is over.”

“Good for them,” Bobby said. “Have a good time, Dean.”

Hanging up, he heard a cry come from the baby monitor in his back pocket. Sighing heavily, he went back upstairs to the nursery.


	4. Chapter 4

Week 3

 

*Jody*

 

She couldn't stop wriggling from the nagging incessant itch covering her wings. Her feathers had started falling out by the handful earlier that morning. She'd hid in the closet, oddly ashamed. Michael had to coax her out, assuring her that it was normal. He had been trying to help remove her feathers for the last hour.

“That's it,” he growled, pinning her against the bed. “You are going to lie here and let me get these feathers free. If you squirm one more time, I'm going to spank you.”

Jody managed to stay still for most of the time. But when he hit a ticklish spot, she wriggled out from under him an inch. Michael growled viciously this time and she gasped when she felt his broad hand slap the left cheek of her butt. A second slap to the other cheek had her moaning. Who knew she would like that?

“Oh...you like that, hmm?” he asked curiously. “No wonder you're being naughty.”

He continued removing feathers, relieving the itch. Every so often, he would spank her again. By the time he was done with the grooming, her ass was red and sore.

“Again,” she said softly, lifting her rear and looking over her shoulder. “I deserve to be punished.”

Michael grinned. “I want you to count.”

“One!” she cried out, her body shuddering as she got wet for him.

His smacks were sharp, but not horribly hard.

“Six!” she whimpered, unsure of how much more she'd be able to take. The next three had her shuddering, trying to hold back from coming. She wanted to feel him in her when she did that.

“Ten! Oh Michael...,” she whimpered as she came, his last hit right on the mark he'd left on her, nothing but a whimpering shuddering mess.

He came up behind her, kissing the back of her neck. His hand ghosted over her rear and healing what he'd done. She downright purred as he pushed in deep, her back arching and wings flaring. His wings encircled them as he moved, whispering praise to her as he took her. They came together, Michael cradling her to him when it was over.

“Was that ok?” he asked her. “When I saw how you were reacting...I just went with it.”

“It was...liberating,” she sighed. “I'm the sheriff. I have to be in control and put together at all times. Even when I'm terrified. There have been times...when you weren't here, that I cried for hours. I felt lonely, out of control and lost. What you just did...I could let go of all of it and just feel. Thank you. That and it was off the charts hot.”

“I will agree with it being hot,” he purred, giving her a kiss before getting off the bed. “Now...I'm going to get you something to eat.” She was about to argue, but he pegged her with a stern look. “I want to and I can tell you need food.” He smiled. “Don't argue with me...unless you want another spanking.”

She couldn't help but smile and nod, Michael heading downstairs.

 

*Lucifer*

 

He woke up to find Adam smoothing his feathers. Adam smiled at him, kissing him gently. Lucifer loved the way he looked in the morning; hair tousled, feathers in disarray from sleep, a sweet smile on his face. Stroking his mark on Adam's chest, he leaned up and kissed him again. Recalling they were in Week 3 of their season, he wondered why he isn't itching like crazy. That's when he noticed the neat pile of feathers along the side of the bed.

“I didn't want you to suffer, love,” he said with a shrug. “Want pancakes?”

“Sure,” he replied, getting up to join Adam in the kitchen.

He watched Adam, unable to stop smiling. It was hard to believe that this was finally happening for him. When Adam set his breakfast in front of him, he burst into tears.

“I'm sorry,” he sobbed. “I'm a neurotic mess that doesn't deserve...”

Adam chose to kiss him stupid to shut him up. Lucifer whimpered, grabbing a hold of Adam. He purred as Adam sat and pulled him into his lap. Nuzzling his neck, Adam leaned over and cut into the pancakes he'd made. He fed Lucifer by hand, gently stroking his hair.

“You are deserving of me,” Adam told him. “No one in existence can take me from you. I love you.”

That just made him start crying again. It seemed like he'd never stop. It was nearly an hour before he finally dried up. They finished breakfast with no other incidents. Lucifer looked at Adam as he washed the dishes, noticing that he wasn't going nuts from shedding.

“How come you're so cool and collected?” Lucifer asked. “You should be itchy and in agony from shedding.”

“I shook them out when I woke up. I wanted to make sure you get taken care of. Now...how's about we get a shower together and watch a little TV?”

Lucifer could only grin.

 

Week 4

 

*Michael*

 

Things were going well with Jody. He purred as she gave him a massage, really loosening him up. He was smitten. And he was more than fine with it. Sitting up, he gave her a kiss, running a hand through some of her feathers. That's when the mating frenzy hit him like a ton of bricks. Heat rushed through them both as the most fertile part of the season hit Jody. Snarling, Michael took her down to the bed and pinned her down.

“I'm sorry, Jody,” he moaned, mounting her. “I...can't control myself.”

“Don't care,” she growled, kissing him hard. “Just breed me. Now.”

Michael was more than happy to comply.

 

*Adam*

 

He was minding his own business watching TV when Lucifer came in.

“What are you watching?” Lucifer asked.

“Just the news,” he sighed, flipping it off. “Pretty boring, really.”

All of a sudden, Lucifer growled and tackled him to the couch.

“Week 4?” he gasped, loving the feel of Lucifer's body on top of his own.

Adam groaned when Lucifer snapped his fingers and their clothes disappeared.

“Yes,” Lucifer snarled in his ear, palming his hips. “One way or the other...we are having children.”

“Yes, sir,” Adam said, kissing his mate.

 

One month later...

 

*Dean*

 

“I’m sorry you feel like this, baby,” he murmured, stroking Castiel’s hair as he threw up his breakfast, head hanging in the toilet bowl.

Cas sat back, wiping his mouth off.

“I’ll live, Dean,” he managed to chuckle softly. “But I know I’ll be much better once Tamriel brings that nausea elixir.”

“Speaking of an angel,” Dean added, smiling when Tamriel opened the door to the bathroom, boxes of elixir in her hands. “Here she is.” Taking the boxes, Dean grabbed a vial and handed it to Cas. “Thanks, Tamriel. You’re a lifesaver. I take it the rest of these are for our other 3 couples on Earth?”

“Yes,” she said with a chuckle. “I do love my brothers. But…I had a bit of a close call because Michael thought I was trying to vie for attention and he was still being affected by the tail end of our season. He can be quite frightening.”

“I know what you mean,” Dean sighed, getting to his feet and setting the elixir boxes on the counter. He stepped up to Tamriel and gave her a hug. “Thank you for your help. I hope we can still call on you to help in a few months?”

She smiled and kissed his cheek, gently brushing her wing with his own.

“But of course,” she told him. “I imagine you’ll be seeing my other brothers any day now. Like Mariel told you last year, you’ll need to look into finding a place to nest.”

He nodded. “Thanks. And please…let others in Heaven know they are invited to a 4th of July BBQ here.”

“I will,” she said. Giving him one last hug, she left quietly.

Dean helped Cas up to his feet and helped him clean up. Once that was done, he helped him get comfortable in the living room, setting a bucket beside him, in case the nausea hit him again.

“Do you need anything, baby?” he asked, giving Castiel a soft kiss to his temple, letting his hands smooth over the insides of his wings.

“Some ginger ale would be nice,” Cas sighed.

“Coming up,” Dean told him with a purr.

After delivering Cas his soda, he was about to stretch out on the love seat when there was a knock at the door. When he opened the door, he was surprised…and a bit concerned. Michael was standing there, carrying a slightly pale Jody. He could see a pair of wings tucked against her back.

“Dean…did Tamriel stop by?” he asked, a blush creeping up his neck and into his face.

He nodded, letting him in.

“She just left,” Dean answered. “She told me that you had…lets say a negative reaction, to her presence. So she left a box of an elixir to ease nausea for you with us.” He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Michael lay Jody on their couch, making sure she was comfortable. “So she’s…in a family way now?”

Michael smiled a little.

“She is,” he replied, smoothing her hair back. “She started getting sick in the morning last week. Jody had assured me she was ok, having went through it before.” He frowned, looking worried. “But it seems to be getting worse and she isn’t looking well.”

“That’s the way I was when I was pregnant last year,” Dean told him, going for a box of elixir. When he came back, Jody was hunched over the bucket he’d left, dry heaving from the sounds of it. Once the episode was over, Dean opened the fresh box and got out a vial. Opening it, he handed it to Michael. He carefully held Jody in an upright position.

“Drink this, love,” he murmured to her softly, tipping the vial into her mouth. “It’ll help.”

She grimaced, but drank the bitter liquid. Moments later, she opened her eyes and gave a sigh of relief. Michael eased her back onto the couch.

“Better?” he asked her.

“Much better,” she replied. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Jody,” Michael told her. “You need anything?”

“Just some water…something to drink,” she replied, easing back into their couch.

Dean got it for him, handing him a tall glass of water.

“Make sure she goes easy on it,” Dean told him. “She won’t be so queasy and won’t be trying to throw up her lungs, but she can still upset it again.”

Hearing the door bell again, Dean left his guests to themselves. Lucifer and Adam were on the other side of the door, Adam holding up the archangel, who looked like he’d been thrown back into hell again.

“Him too?” Dean asked. “I thought you were with that Trent guy, Adam.”

“I broke up with him the last day of the semester,” Adam told him as he sat Lucifer down in the kitchen. “He was cheating on me with a friend of mine and expected me to stay with him. I ended up kicking his ass with that mace you made me. I went to Lucifer’s hotel and…we hit it off. I ended up falling in love with him and seeing him through mating season.”

Dean went and got the elixir and helped Adam feed a vial to Lucifer. The archangel groaned in relief and laid his head on the kitchen table, looking exhausted. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle when Adam winced when he tried to sit down.

“I know how that feels,” Dean said. “Going for so long…even with the constant healing, that last week is a bitch and a half on you.”

“You’re telling me,” Adam sighed.

As Dean sat a can of ginger ale next to Lucifer’s head and had a seat across from Adam, the front door opened and closed. Sam weaved his way into the kitchen, looking paler than Death.

“Elixir,” he growled, clutching his stomach. “Now. Before I kill Gabriel.”

“It’s on the bathroom counter!” he called as Sam made a run for the toilet.

Gabriel sauntered in a moment later, looking pleased with himself.

“I take it that Sam is going to be the ‘mother’ of your next set?” Dean asked him sarcastically.

“Damn straight,” Gabriel replied. “It’s his turn.”

“Gabriel…I really think that we need to come up with a schedule for having kids. Another year, and we’ll both have to either expand the house or move. We’ll have our own private army and we’ll never sleep again.”

“We don’t need to sleep as it is,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “But I get your point.” He snapped his fingers, a chocolate bar appearing in his hand. “How about this? We both go through the next 5 years on the angelic version of birth control. After those 5 years, we flip a coin and the winner gets to have more kids, then the loser gets to have more whenever they’re ready.”

“Deal,” Dean said, shaking his hand.

Sam came back from the bathroom, carrying an elixir box and looking a lot better. He leaned down and kissed Gabe, looking very happy. Dean helped Adam get Lucifer up and helped him sit on one of their couches, Adam sitting beside him. Gabriel and Sam took the loveseat, leaving Dean the chair next to Cas. As he sat, he noticed the handprint branded on Lucifer’s throat.

“So you’re an angel too, Adam?” Dean asked curiously. “And you marked each other?”

“Yeah,” Adam answered. “Why do you ask?”

“I noticed your mark on Luci’s throat,” he replied with a grin. “Did it just happen or did you plan to put it in one of the most visible places possible?”

Adam shrugged. “It just happened. I didn’t know what I’d done until Lucifer pointed it out to me.” He grinned. “But I like it; shows other angels who he belongs to.”

“Come on,” Dean coaxed, “Show us yours.”

Rolling his eyes, Adam pulled up his shirt, revealing the vibrant red print on his chest, right over his heart.

“That was intentional placement too,” Lucifer murmured, leaning into his mate. He looked over to Dean. “So why don’t you show us yours?”

“You know where mine is,” he told him, still rolling his sleeve up to show off the mark on his shoulder anyway. Lucifer then turned to Castiel. “And yours, little brother?”

Castiel fidgeted, blushing heavily.

“Go on, Cas,” Dean told him. “I know how much you love where I marked you. Don’t be shy.”

Dean struggled to hold back his laughter as their guests gave them confused looks as Castiel stood up and turned his back to them. With his face turning bright red, he pulled his sweats down and stuck his ass out slightly. Gabriel was the first to break out laughing at the brilliant red hand prints covering both of Castiel’s ass cheeks.

“Damn Dean,” Lucifer said, clearly surprised. “You weren’t messing around, huh?”

Michael honest to God snorted, giving himself a nose bleed from laughing so hard. Which not only kicked off Dean laughing, but also got Cas giggling as he pulled his pants back up and sat down. When they finally calmed down, Michael pulled his shirt collar down, showing off the mark on his shoulder. He helped Jody show off the print on her hip. Gabriel pulled his shirt up to reveal Sam’s mark right where you’d find a tramp stamp tattoo, right above his butt, where the tail bone was located. Sam was last to show off, pulling his pants down and the leg of his boxers up, revealing Gabriel’s mark on the inside of his right thigh.

“Well, now that we have 4 pregnant angels,” Dean said with a smile. “Where should we have the nest this time around? Can’t really ask Bobby to let us have the panic room.”

“Right now, I’d be fine making it your basement or one of your many spare rooms, Dean,” Sam said. “We can’t really make up our minds on where to permanently settle down and the twins love it here and love Bobby.”

Lucifer and Adam shrugged.

“I prefer that than risking a housekeeper at the hotel finding the eggs or piss me off enough to kill,” Lucifer added.

“It’s fine with me as well,” Michael said. “Demons had tried to kidnap Jody the first day of mating season. I dispatched them with a message that if they try this again, they will have the entire Host down their throats wanting a piece. I was ok with spending the season there because I was there the whole time. We are going to move, most likely closer to this area.”

Dean shrugged. “Sounds like a plan to me.” He turned to Gabriel. “You might want to add extra wards to the property and expand the house then. Not much room for four whole families the way it is now.”

Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers. “Consider it done, Dean-o.”

Dean smiled and grabbed the remote. “Now…let’s enjoy a little TV. Terminator’s coming on.”

“Can’t we watch something else?” Gabriel groaned.

“Hey, the man of the house runs the remote…house guests shut their cake holes.”

Sam couldn’t help but snort laughter as he pulled Gabriel into his lap.


	5. Chapter 5

4 of July (2 months later…)

 

*Dean*

 

Knocking on the door to the nesting room, he waited for a response. After Michael nearly taking his head off last time when he interrupted him and Jody having...an intimate moment, he waited to be let in.

“Come in!” Cas called.

Balancing the tray he was carrying, he opened the door. He couldn’t help but grin. Jody, Lucifer, Castiel and Sam were all seated in nests they made of their clothes and various other soft items.

“Brought you guys a snack to tide you over before the barbeque,” he said, handing each of them a small plate of fruit and cheese, then a box of juice from the bag he’d put on his hip to avoid having to make two trips.

“Thank you, Dean,” Jody said with a smile. “You’re such a sweetheart.”

He blushed heavily, smiling himself.

“And a great cook to boot,” Lucifer added. “I swear I’ve gained ten pounds just being here.”

“I have to admit,” Sam started in after swallowing a mouthful of grapes, “that pregnancy looks great on you.”

“Same goes for you, Sam,” Lucifer replied, leaning over and nuzzling against Sam.

“And how are you, Cas?” Dean asked, kneeling next to his mate.

He couldn’t keep his hands off Cas’s belly, already heavily distended, looking like Dean when he was days from laying.

“I’m ok,” he sighed. “But I feel bloated a lot of the time and fat.”

“Hey,” Dean murmured, pulling him close. “You’re not fat. Just very pregnant. And it won’t be but a couple more months of discomfort.” He kissed Cas, pulling a quiet moan from him. “You know it will be worth it.”

Cas gave him a smile.

“I know,” he replied.

He heard the doorbell ring and sighed heavily.

“Sounds like our guests are starting to arrive,” he said. “You guys hang out here.”

Answering the door, he grinned to find Bobby with a blushing Tamriel. Both were carrying a grocery bag and a covered dish.

“Hey guys,” Dean said with a smile. “How are you doing?”

“Very well,” Tamriel replied, her blush getting deeper.

“Please come in,” he told them, stepping aside. “What did you bring?”

“Some of the stuff you asked for,” Bobby answered. “I made some green bean casserole and Tamriel was sweet enough to help me out with a homemade potato salad.”

Tamriel smacked him playfully with a wing as they unloaded their things in the kitchen. He directed Bobby to the backyard so he could keep an eye on the grill and sent Tamriel downstairs to see if they needed help getting upstairs. Over the next hour, angels started showing up in singles and pairs. A few had brought various food items, others brought games and some just came to enjoy the company of others. When Gabriel came down, he helped out by making sure there were plenty of tables and ensuring there was plenty to drink and activities to do. As soon as the pregnant angels of the house emerged into the backyard, many of their guests flocked to them. Except for Lucifer. Many ignored him, while others actively avoided him.

When Lucifer had a seat at a table under the cherry tree they had, a mated pair sitting there moved away. Concerned, Dean went over and sat beside him. The archangel was in tears, crying quietly. Adam must’ve felt his mate’s distress and appeared, sitting on Lucifer’s other side.

“It’s ok, love,” Adam murmured to him, stroking his large belly, hoping to soothe his mate.

“No it’s not,” Lucifer sobbed. “My brothers and sisters hate me. They can’t stand to be near me or are afraid of me. I’ve missed them so much and now…” He sighed heavily. “I’m going back down to my nest. I…feel tired all of a sudden.”

Adam tried to reason with him, but when Lucifer looked at him with the most heart wrenching look on his face, he’d rendered his mate speechless. They both watched the archangel waddle back into the house, those gathered moving away from him. Adam sighed, wiping away tears of his own.

“I don’t understand how they can shun him like this,” Adam said. “He’s made mistakes. He paid for them with the time he spent in the Cage. Why would their Father release him if he hadn’t been forgiven for his transgressions? It breaks my heart to see him like this. And I pray nightly that this doesn’t have a negative effect on our little ones.” He turned to Dean, looking lost and heartbroken. “If we lose them…I fear he may Fall again. And he won’t come back from it.”

Dean leaned over and held him tightly.

“You know we are here for you both, Adam,” he murmured to his little brother. “We’ll find a way to fix this. Even if it means going to God himself and begging.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Adam said, brushing his wing against his.

The drama was soon put on the back burner when Sam and Gabriel brought out the children.

 

*Lucifer*

 

He couldn’t stop his tears as he huddled into himself in the nest he and Adam had built together. Watching his brothers and sisters avoid him, even though he was carrying life within him…it broke something in him. Even before his Fall…his brothers and sisters avoided him. Yes, he was an archangel. Yes, he was extremely powerful and intimidating because he had the brightest Grace of all angels. But he didn’t want to be alone. He loved his family, always had. Even when he’d been thrown into the Cage or trying to go through the Apocalypse. Lucifer had always loved his brothers and sisters.

After a while…the only reason he wanted to go through with the Apocalypse was to end his own existence. He had been ready and willing to let Michael win and just kill him without any fight. He had been so tired of being lonely. It’s why he feels cold to the touch to most people and angels. He may have the brightest Grace, but because none of his brothers or sisters forged any kind of meaningful connection to him, his Grace had grown cold. There had been many times before his Fall that he’d retreated to a small piece of Heaven he created for himself, where he could get at least a little warmth. Then when he was in the Cage, there was no warmth. Only cold.

And now…even with having a loving mate and a few angels actually connecting with him and caring about him, he still felt cold. It terrified him that the fledglings may not survive. If he lost them…he would probably just take his own blade and end it all. It would hurt Adam, but he could at least move on to someone else. Someone who could give him a family.

“Father…I know I’ve done nothing but mess up and waste this existence you have given me,” he said softly, trembling from the sobs he was holding back. “But I have seen the error of my ways. I now have a loving mate and little ones on the way. I am happy. But…my brothers and sisters are distant. I feel cold all the time and I don’t know what to do. I am afraid for the fledglings I’m carrying. Please…let them survive. I know I don’t deserve to beg for any kindness from you. But these are innocent and pure lives within me. Please…don’t let them suffer because of my mistakes.”

In the dark quiet of the room, Lucifer broke down yet again and wept, still silently praying to Father…to anyone that would listen.

“Are you ok, love?” he heard Adam ask quietly.

Lucifer looked up and saw his mate standing there, carrying a large tray piled with food and a pitcher of tea with two cups. He wiped his eyes and sat up straight, nodding. Adam set the tray down near the nest and took his shoes off. Sitting beside him, Adam pulled him into his lap, holding him gently.

“I know how much it hurts you that your family is shutting you out,” he told him quietly. “It doesn’t make much sense since Tamriel has told me that the entire Host has forgiven you.”

“If they have…then why can’t I feel them?” Lucifer asked. “I can feel the bonds between us, Michael, Gabriel, Castiel…your brothers…Jody. But I can’t feel anyone else. It’s like before the Fall; all other angels aside from the other Archangels were afraid to approach me. My Grace…ever since I was created, it’s felt cold. I…feel so alone and…” He started sobbing again. “And I want the loneliness to go away.”

“Hey,” Adam said softly, making him look at him. “As long as you have me, you’ll never be alone.”

Adam kissed him long and slow. That had heat curling in Lucifer’s belly, desire spiking in him. His mate snapped his fingers, getting rid of their clothes. He rode his mate long and slow, needing to feel wanted and loved. Adam gave him that and more when he finally came, Adam following him. When they were done, Adam got them clean and redressed.

“Come on,” he said, pulling the tray close. “You need to eat something.”

Lucifer simply nodded and let Adam feed him. He stayed in his mate’s lap.

 

*Michael*

 

He grinned as he grabbed a napkin.

“Take it easy, beloved,” he chuckled as he cleaned her face of barbeque sauce. “Your food isn’t going to run off on you.”

“I’m just so hungry,” she pouted, looking utterly adorable. “And it’s really good.”

“I know. Just…try to slow down, for me?”

She smiled and nodded. Looking around the yard, she frowned when she didn’t see Adam or Lucifer.

“Where are Adam and Lucifer?” she asked.

He sighed heavily. “Down in the nest room,” he replied. “Lucifer…got upset when our brothers and sisters avoided him. Even before his rebellion, none of the angels have ever really gotten close to him. I’ve felt bad for him. Even when I had to throw him in the Cage. Our siblings’ behavior worries me too.”

“Why?” she asked.

“When Lucifer was released last year…Father addressed the Host, letting them know that he’d been forgiven. I physically felt the entirety of the Host forgive him. Why they are still acting the way they are is beyond me.”

“Could it be a curse or something keeping Lucifer from feeling the rest of the Host?” Jody asked.

“It’s possible…,” Michael said, scratching his chin. “I’ll need to look into it. Thank you, Jody.”

“Any time, stud,” she purred, leaning up and kissing him before going back to her food.

After she was finished, Jody got up and brightened up when she saw someone heading for a horseshoe set.

“Let’s play!” she said excitedly.

They went over to where Jophiel was setting up to start a game.

“May we play?” Michael asked his brother.

Jophiel beamed and nodded. “We just need a partner for me…”

“May…may I join you?” Lucifer asked softly.

They turned and found his brother standing there, feet bare and his face a little red. No doubt from crying.

“Of course you can,” Jophiel replied with a warm smile. “You can be my partner.”

 

*Lucifer*

 

After two hours of playing horseshoes against Jody and Michael, Lucifer had decided this wasn’t his game. But it didn’t matter. He was having fun. Jophiel was just as bad at the game as he was, but it felt great to be included. The young angel Jophiel was sweet and soft spoken, but he wasn’t afraid of him. He was nothing but supportive and he really cared about him. He made sure he got plenty to drink being it was so hot and if he was hungry, was more than happy to retrieve something to eat. When Michael and Jody had beaten them for the third time in a row, Lucifer decided to take a break and sat down at a full table. Tamriel, Mariel, Nicholas and Mariel’s mate, Ion, were seated and enjoying some of Dean’s cooking. They had stopped talking, a little shocked that he was there.

“Sorry,” he said. “I’ll move.”

“Please stay,” Ion said quickly.

Lucifer was shocked and let himself ease back down onto the table’s bench.

“You’re sure?” he asked.

Ion nodded. “You’re our brother, Lucifer. We do love you, even if we don’t exactly show it as we should.”

The others at the table nodded in agreement.

“Yes, please stay and tell us all about that handsome male of yours,” Nicholas added. “You’re a lucky male, Lucifer.”

“Ok,” he said, unable to keep from smiling as he talked about Adam at length.

 

Later that night….

 

As the sun set and the stars came out, Lucifer was laughing and chatting with his brothers and sisters, many of them actually touching his belly and fawning over him. This is all he ever wanted, to be close to his family. He couldn’t feel their Grace, but it didn’t matter. What mattered to him was that they did love him and support him. It was the most precious thing he could have. Once it was full on dark, Dean turned off all outside light, which puzzled him and many others. He then came out and stood before all of them, just in front of the huge field that sat behind the house.

“I really appreciate everyone coming out today to spend the holiday with us,” he called out so they could all hear. “Many of you probably know the history behind this day, but I’ll just refresh your memory anyway. On this day, at the height of summer in 1776, the founders of this great nation struck out on their own and declared their independence from the rule of the British. They had stood up and said no to the King they had once revered and came up with a way to govern themselves. Kind of like what we did for us all. God had set forth a grand plan that we were supposed to follow. We used the gift of free will he gave us and we stood up against it. We said no to the King. And look at what we accomplished.

We stopped the Apocalypse, we freed the angels in Heaven. Allowing us to gather like this, allowing you to find your own happiness while still caring for the souls residing in Heaven. The fight for our freedom wasn’t without sacrifice and struggle, just like the Revolution of the founders of this country. And so every 4th of July, we symbolize the struggle that created this country with firework displays. Gabriel was kind enough to help me set it up, so without further ado…”

Dean grinned and snapped his fingers. There were loud bangs as over a dozen rockets were set off, taking off from out of the field and streaking for the sky. He and everyone gathered were transfixed as the rockets exploded into brilliant reds, golds and blues, like flowers of fire imprinted into the sky. Another snap and more explosions rang out as another volley of rockets flew up and exploded, creating the pattern of a dragon against the stars. It was amazing. This went on for over an hour, ending with a huge display going up at once, creating a huge rainbow of colors across the sky. When it was all over, everyone clapped and cheered, having enjoyed the show.

Over the next two hours, people left, thanking Dean for the party and making sure to give goodbyes to him, Castiel, Jody and Sam. Once everyone was gone, the yard was cleaned up and leftovers put away. Yawning, he eased himself to his feet and waddled into the house. Sitting in the living room, he eased back into the couch, looking out the picture window. A few fireworks could be seen off in the distance, others continuing their celebrating well into the night.

“You have fun today?” Adam asked softly, sitting beside him.

“I did,” he answered with a smile, easing up against Adam’s side. “I really did. It was…such a relief and a revelation that everyone finally acknowledged me. They do care. Even if I can’t feel it…I now know that they truly care, that they do love me.”

“It will work out,” Adam told him, linking their hands over Lucifer’s belly. “I’ll make sure of it.”

As more and more fireworks were shot off around them, visible out the window, Lucifer snuggled close to his mate and slowly slid into sleep.

 

2 months later…

 

*Adam*

 

“Are you sure we have everything?” he asked Dean, double checking the trays. “The last thing we need is to set one of them off on a tirade.”

“Now we have everything,” Dean sighed, setting a bowl of pistachio pudding on one tray. “I’m certain of it.”

Michael nodded and took the tray meant for Jody. Gabriel showed up to take Sam’s, Adam took his mate’s and Dean took up Cas’s tray. All four of them had grown very irritable as the date for them to lay drew nearer. They’d all developed some very strange cravings and Heaven help any one of them if they forgot something. Michael had made the mistake of neglecting to get a specific brand of pickle that Jody wanted. She had jumped him and manifested a wicked looking angel blade, threatening to slice his wings up. It had taken all four of them an hour to calm her down and relaxed. Michael was much more attentive to her demands.

They made their way downstairs, careful of the stairs. As they rounded the corner, they all let out a sigh of relief. All four of their mates were talking enthusiastically, looking at books for names, the TV on and playing some movie or another. Knowing they were in a great mood would make lunch easier. Setting their lunches across their laps, each of them took their usual seat next to their mates, helping them get fed. Once they were all fed, Gabriel snapped the dishes back upstairs. Lucifer winced, trying to get up from his nest.

“Something wrong?” Adam asked.

“I feel restless,” he replied. “Can we go for a walk around the yard?”

“Sure,” Adam told him, kissing his forehead and helping him up.

He helped Lucifer upstairs and out the back door. Lucifer clearly felt some relief moving around. Adam grinned and placed his arm around him, running his hand over the large swell of his stomach. He’d gained a lot of weight, Mariel assuring them both that the fledglings were doing well and very healthy. That had been a great day. Lucifer had grown more assertive and positive after that, showing himself off more. Lucifer purred as they walked around the yard, full of leaves from the few trees in the backyard. It was cool out, the air crisp and clean. It was wonderful. As they rounded the cherry tree…Adam got a horrible chill that ran down his spine and through his wings. He could feel Lucifer tense.

“Something is very wrong,” Adam murmured, calmly leading Lucifer back towards the house, blade at the ready.

Hearing the slightest step behind him, Adam wheeled around and swung his weapon. The demon behind him hissed in pain as his blade connected, leaving a gash in its side. Lucifer turned and felt his blood grow cold.

“Abaddon,” he gasped, panicking.

“We need you back to lead us to victory against Heaven,” Abaddon growled, possessing a young woman around 20 years old.

“I am not who I was back then,” Lucifer snarled, curling his wings and arms around his stomach protectively.

“You will be soon enough,” she said with a grin.

“Run, baby!” Adam shouted as he lunged forward again. “Get downstairs!”

Abaddon just smiled and Adam felt something heavy connect with the back of his skull. He blacked out instantly.

 

*Lucifer*

 

Manifesting his own blade, he swung blindly as he ran for the backdoor, his mind reeling. How the hell did demons get through the wards? Could they get inside? Would the others come running? Before he could try praying to his brothers, two more of his Knights grabbed hold of him, forcing him to drop his weapon. He thrashed violently, sharpening his wings and slicing at the demons. When he felt cold metal snap around his throat, he struggled even harder.

“There we go,” Abaddon purred. “Now…let’s get you secured and wait for the inevitable Fall.”

*Help me, Father,* Lucifer prayed as he was transported away.

 

*Dean*

 

When he heard Castiel’s pained prayer to him, he flew down into the nesting room, getting Mariel and Tamriel’s attention. He landed smoothly for once, right beside his mate’s nest. Poor Cas was naked and panting, sweat starting to break out all over his body. Sam called for Gabriel shortly after, clearly in the same boat as Castiel. Jody was calm, having not went into labor yet. She got up and eased down between the two of them, offering her support. Tamriel came over to Castiel, Mariel going to Sam.

“You’re doing great, love,” he murmured, rubbing his huge stomach. “Just breathe with me. Nice and slow.”

Cas gripped his hand hard enough to make him wince, but he didn’t care. He knew how hard this was and he felt guilty for putting his mate through this. Two hours went by in a haze of screaming, sweating and cursing. Poor Sam wasn’t faring much better.

“Gabriel…I’m going…to…kill you later,” Sam moaned between contractions, each one not only harder on him, but coming more and more quickly.

“You’re doing so well, Sammy,” Gabriel purred, sitting behind Sam. “I promise I’ll let you maim me when you’re done.”

“This is your fault, Dean!” Cas cried out as his last contraction tore through him.

It was bad enough that even Dean could feel it.

“I know, love,” he sighed, holding his hand and looking him in the eye. “And I’m sorry. You’re almost done…just breathe with me.”

“Time to push, Castiel,” Tamriel said, her tone gentle. “You can do this.”

Dean kept Cas’s eyes on him as he pushed with all his might. He cursed in Enochian as he paused to breathe, then pushed again. Relief showed in his eyes as Tamriel caught the first egg easily, setting it next to Dean’s leg as she got ready again. The last checkup had showed multiples. How many there were going to be was unclear.

“Again, Castiel,” she told him. “You are doing splendidly.”

“Way to go, Sam!” Mariel said excitedly. “You did great!”

Dean looked over and smiled as Mariel sat Sam’s first egg along his left side. Both of them labored for another half an hour, laying egg after egg. When they were both finally done and clean, Dean and Gabriel looked to each other, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Dean,” he heard Cas whisper tiredly.

Turning his attention back to his mate, Dean couldn’t help but beam with pride. Nestled between them were six eggs; each one a pale silver with swirls of colors ranging from red to yellow to purple.

“I’ve never been more proud of you,” he purred.

He kissed Cas’s cheek, then his mouth.

“They are amazing,” Cas breathed, yawning and blinking sleepily.

As Cas settled in to nap, Dean looked over at the other happy couple. Gabriel was curled around Sam, nuzzling and practically dripping approval. Sam had a huge grin plastered on his face as he moved his wing so Dean could see the clutch of four eggs tucked carefully against his body. They were a lovely shade of bronze, speckled with white, silver and deep blues.

“How many for you two?” Sam asked, his voice hoarse from moaning and screaming for so long.

“Six,” Dean replied, lifting one so they could see.

“We’re going to have our hands full,” Sam sighed.

“But it’s worth it,” Cas said with a sigh.

“They are lovely guys,” Jody said, coming over to look. “You do great work.”

“That you do,” Michael added. “It won’t be long and ours will be here.”

“I know,” she sighed. “They’re sure taking their time.”

“Patience is a virtue,” Michael told her as he helped her back into her own nest, nuzzling her throat.

“Where’s Lucifer and Adam?” Sam asked, yawning afterwards.

“Luci was restless, so he wanted to take a walk around the backyard,” Gabriel told him. “Don’t worry; I’ve warded the entire property to the nines. They’re safe.”

There was a slam, followed by several thuds as something came tumbling down the stairs. Mariel and Tamriel got up and looked panicked. They helped Adam into the room. He was bruised and bloody, a nasty looking knot on the back of his head.

“What happened?” Michael asked, getting to his feet.

“Demons,” Adam groaned, struggling to stand up. “Demons…ambushed us in the backyard. Lucifer knew one of them…called her…Abaddon.” When Adam managed to look up at them, Dean felt like he’d been dipped in liquid nitrogen. There was such pain and anguish in Adam’s eyes, he wanted to cry. “Her and two other demons took Lucifer.”

Adam broke down and started weeping, letting himself crumple to the ground again. Dean was puzzled when Michael and Gabriel started shaking, brought to their knees. That’s when it hit him. A wave of pain and despair washed over him and was so intense, he started tearing up, shaking horribly. Mariel and Tamriel moved quickly, coming to each of them, chanting Enochian softly as they held a hand over their hearts.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked, his voice cracking as the pain subsided.

“When strong bonds are formed between angels,” Tamriel started to explain, still warding the others in the room. “They can transmit what they are feeling to each other, along with thoughts. Being separated in such a violent way from his mate…Adam is radiating his pain. He can’t help it. You all have such a strong connection to him that it would cripple you. We have temporarily severed your bonds to him. If we hadn’t…it would have spread to your fledglings. With as strong as it was…it would have killed them.”

“Then Lucifer…,” Dean started, fear leaving him shaking.

“His Grace will protect their fledglings first and foremost,” Mariel interrupted him.

“Gabriel…,” Michael started to say, getting to his feet. “Get Bobby, Ellen, Jo…any other Hunter that we can trust here now.”

Gabriel nodded, flying off after giving Sam a kiss. Once he was steady, Michael set Adam into Lucifer’s nest. He relaxed a little, but was still shaking pretty badly. Dean got to his feet as Michael slit his wrist open and started drawing symbols and words he’d never seen. It looked old; even older than Enochian.

“Why do we need more wards?” Dean asked. “Hell, how did those demons get on our property in the first place?”

“Abaddon is a Knight of Hell,” Michael answered, continuing to work. “The Knights are extremely powerful and can bypass most wards. Given time…they can even pass over Devil Traps. These wards were created specifically to keep the Knights out. I know what they’re doing.”

“What are they trying to do?” Dean asked, dreading the answer.

Michael turned to him, looking grim. “Abaddon and the other four Knights of Hell were personally selected by Lucifer after his Fall. All five were once angels as well, but were twisted and deformed as they Fell. He selected them to assist the Horsemen during the Apocalypse and to run Hell in his stead. But now that Lucifer has been forgiven…they want their King back.” Michael kept working, but when Dean stood at his side, he could see him fighting back tears. “They will take him somewhere they can secure. They will sever every possible connection to the Host and Heaven they can and wait.”

“Wait for what?” Dean asked softly, even though he had a creeping suspicion he knew.

Michael let out a shuddering breath, finishing his warding. When he turned to Dean, he looked truly afraid. That was enough to worry Dean.

“They will wait for him to lay his fledglings. With no connection to Heaven or any of the Host…he’ll deplete his Grace completely trying to keep them alive. Eventually…with no Grace to help sustain the fledglings…the eggs will turn black and die. When that happens…it will break Lucifer to the point one of three things will happen. One, he will become human forever and go insane from grief. Two, he will spiral into such a depression, he will kill himself. Three…he will Fall once more. And this time…he’ll Fall so far from the light of Heaven, he’ll be lost to us for all eternity. No doubt the Knights will have ways to keep him from killing himself.” Dean watched as Michael shook all over, tears glittering in his eyes. “I can’t let that happen to him. Not when we just got him back.”

Gabriel reappeared in the nesting room with Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Garth and six other Hunters; two guys, four girls. Dean couldn’t help but cringe as Michael made every one of them look him in the eye.

“I am only going to say this once,” Michael growled out, his six wings appearing and flaring wide as he made them turn around. “Those you see in front of you are to be protected at all costs. This room has more wards that any of you could ever hope to know of. You are the last line of defense for them. There are weapons in the back corner behind me and all throughout the house that are more than capable of tearing apart anything. If any one of you betray us or harm any one before you…I will wipe you from existence. Is that clear?”

“Yes,” each of them answered, looking right at him as they said it.

“Good,” Michael said. “Come Dean…Gabriel. Bring Adam.”

“Where are we going?” Dean asked.

“To battle,” Michael told him, grabbing hold of him and taking flight.


	6. Chapter 6

*Lucifer*

 

He came to in a dark room. It was cold and wet, water dripping somewhere. When he moved, he felt the collar around his neck, the thick iron cold against his skin. He shivered, putting his arms around himself. That’s when Lucifer found he was naked and at the center of an old trap. The last time he’d seen it…had been in the Cage.

“No,” he whimpered, fearful that he was once again trapped in Hell once more. “Not again.”

“Oh, you’re not back in your Cage, my lord,” Abaddon purred, lighting candles around the space.

It appeared to be a warehouse of some kind. There were so many wards…and he couldn’t feel anything of his family. Not even Adam.

“Release me now,” Lucifer snarled, his first and foremost thought to get his soon to be lain fledglings back home and safe. “Or you will have the wrath of Heaven and God himself upon your head.”

Abaddon laughed. “There will be no such thing done, my King. I know that any day now, you will lay your precious little eggs. And without the Grace of Heaven or the Host to help them grow…they will die. Once we’ve burned your Grace down to hardly existing and the little…nuisances growing within you are no more, we will have our true ruler back.”

The demon left then, the candles still burning. A small mercy, really. Shivering from the cold, he did the only thing he knew of to try and let his family know where he was. He concentrated on his Grace, condensing it in his chest. Reaching within himself, he gently pulled away a small piece and withdrew it from his body. It shone as brightly as a newborn star, illuminating the room completely. With this small piece of himself freed and radiating brilliantly, he began to sing. As he sang an ancient song about eternal love and glory, he thought of Adam…of the home that they had built with the others. His Grace burned even brighter with his memories and thoughts. He was going to need them.

 

*Dean*

 

When they touched down, he could see that they were in a large stadium like area. It was quiet and empty.

“Where are we?” he asked, his voice echoing through the vast space.

“This is the Hall of the Host,” Michael replied. “Where all angels convene to speak and to listen to the word of our Father.” He turned to Gabriel. “Call them now, Messenger of God.”

Gabriel nodded and pulled out a small, bronze horn. He blew out a heart wrenching melody that carried in the still air of the hall and drifted out to the far reaches of Heaven. Angels swarmed the Hall quickly, coming in in droves. Once the Hall was full and their voices rang out in the space, Michael called for quiet. The Host went silent, the hall thick with tension.

“I appreciate you all coming so swiftly,” Michael began as he paced around. “Especially since many of you have mates that have just lain your young. But this is of grave importance. The Knights of Hell have kidnapped our brother, Lucifer.” Everyone was shocked, but remained silent. The sadness and despair could be felt throughout the space, weighing heavily on Dean’s heart. Poor Adam was being held up by Gabriel, still weak with grief from his separation. “His mate is suffering and the Knights intend for Lucifer to Fall again and rule Hell again. They have locked him away, severed from us as much as possible. They want their fledglings to die and for Lucifer’s Grace to be stripped.”

“We can’t let our brother be treated like this!” a female angel shouted, very outraged. She then sighed heavily and shed a few tears. “All of us are guilty of excluding Lucifer in one way or another…before and after the Fall. We were so wrong to do that. He doesn’t deserve it…he never did.”

“But how are we going to find him?” Jophiel asked. “We don’t have the first clue as to where they took him and if he goes into labor…we won’t get to him in time.”

“I have an idea,” Michael began to say.

That’s when Dean caught it. It was very soft at first, just barely registering to him. It…sounded like singing. When he focused on it, his breath caught in his throat and his Grace brightened, leaving him all tingly.

“Quiet,” he hissed out, the command carrying through the space. Michael was about to snap at him, but Dean went up to him and put his hand over the archangel’s mouth. “Listen. Listen closely.”

Tears fell from his eyes when Michael did what he asked and realization hit him. As they listened closely, the song grew even louder. It was Lucifer. He was singing to them. Adam looked up and he wept as the song rang out through the heavens.

“I can feel him,” Adam murmured, falling to his knees before the Host. “He’s all alone…trapped in a dark room heavily warded. They’re the same wards that were used in his Cage, but with added runes…” Adam shuddered. “It’s the extra runes that are cutting him off from Heaven.” He winced and his hands went to his middle. “Lucifer is getting close to labor. We need to hurry.”

“Reach out to him, Adam,” Gabriel told him, kneeling beside him. “Let him know that we are here and we are coming to get him. Let him know to not give up.”  
“Is there any way to track him now that we have some form of link to him?” Dean asked desperately.

Tamriel appeared beside them.

“I can,” she told him, her eyes grave. “It will take a lot of my Grace to do so. It could even kill me, truthfully.”

“There must be another way,” Gabriel said. “We can’t…”

“We have no time to look for another way,” she interrupted, her eyes glittering. “This is the quickest way we have.” She looked up to them and smiled. “I have yet to be blessed with fledglings of my own. My first season…I had a considerate mate, but alas, no fledglings came of it. And when Mariel told me that she had found and marked her mate…I chose to forego any companionship so that she could start her family. It will bring me honor to give my life if I must so that another family isn’t torn apart.”

“Quickly!” Michael called out to the Host. “Arm yourselves and be clothed in your armor! Once we know where he is being kept, we shall storm the structure and take back our brother!”

Dean helped Michael with his armor and weapon, then was helped into a set of gleaming armor that was light as one of his feathers.

“Can you manifest your blade?” Michael asked him.

Dean nodded and flicked his right hand. A gleaming broadsword appeared in his grip, much like Michael’s own sword.

“We are going to bring him home,” Dean said, putting the blade away. “We have to.”

“Gabriel…” Tamriel whimpered. “I’ve found him. Adam is right…Lucifer hasn’t went into labor yet, but it won’t be long. He is so frightened…and cold. So very cold. Come to me and see what I see.”

The short archangel listened to her and placed his hand on her forehead. Once he had the location he began to pass it to the other angels quickly.

“I know you are in pain, Tamriel,” he said to her softly. “But I need you to stay with him, young one. He needs you.”

She nodded, trembling as she spread her wings and grabbed Adam’s hands, helping connect the pair more easily. With little time to waste, Dean followed Michael and Gabriel to war.

 

*Lucifer*

 

His hands curled tightly into fists, he sang through the cramps that had been plaguing him for the last few hours. From what he recalled from Dean and Gabriel’s pregnancies, cramping was an indication that labor wasn’t far off. But he had to keep singing. It was the only way he could keep his Grace alive and bright. When he felt Dean’s Grace nudge him, he sang with more vibrancy. When he felt Adam, he wept. His mate was close to catatonic from the separation and was suffering. As soon as he brushed Adam’s Grace, he clung hard to it. A low warmth filled him as he kept singing and cycling through every good memory he had. He was exhausted, wanting nothing more than to sleep in his nest. But if he stopped…his Grace would fade. He refused to let this happen. His and Adam’s children had to survive. Feeling another presence brush against his Grace, Lucifer let it in. It was Tamriel and she had linked with him.

“The Host is coming, brother Lucifer,” she told him. “I can feel you are weary, brother. But you must keep going. Adam and I will remain linked with you, to help you.”

“You’re not strong enough, Tamriel,” he said gravely. “If you keep this up…”

“I know, elder brother,” she replied. “One life in exchange for a family is a noble sacrifice.” He felt a stab of regret and grief. “I only wish that I had a little one of my own. It’s just not meant to be for me and I have accepted that. What I can’t accept is you losing yours.”

Before he could argue further, Tamriel joined Adam more solidly into the link. There was no more talking at that point. Lucifer reached out and clung to his mate’s Grace tighter as he continued singing even as his Grace began to flicker.

 

*Michael*

 

He had only one thought as the Host descended on the desolate warehouse deep in the cold wilds of Alaska; get Lucifer free and to the safety of their home. Low level demons surrounded the warehouse. But when they saw the entirety of the Host of Heaven descending, they ran. Only the five Knights were left and all but Abaddon looked nervous.

“We are here for our brother,” Michael growled, sword held at the ready. “Stand aside or be slain.”

“He is our King and soon he will be ready to lead against you,” Abaddon said with pride.

Dean was the first to strike, severely wounding Abaddon. A huge fight broke out at that point, the other angels swarming the Knights. One by one, they fell to either Michael or Gabriel’s sword, until only Abaddon remained. Michael watched as Dean fought valiantly, matching Abaddon blow for blow. But a strike at his right wing had him screaming his pain in his true voice, shattering every piece of glass in the building. As Abaddon struck at Dean again, Michael came around behind the demon, waiting for the right moment.

“Foolish angel,” the Knight spat at him, taking its sword and stabbing his leg. Dean bellowed in pain, making the whole warehouse shudder, the floors cracking deeply. “You thought you could beat the greatest warrior in existence?!”

“No,” Dean panted, smiling widely. “Just distract you.”

Michael took this opportunity to strike, planting his sword right into her heart.

“This is for my brother,” he growled into the demon’s ear, twisting the blade roughly.

Once Abaddon was dead, Michael smote the body, nothing but ash left in its wake.

“You ok?” he asked Dean, helping to heal his wounds.

“I’m fine,” he snapped. “Go and find our brother. Get him home.”

Michael nodded and went with Gabriel. They ran through the corridors, finally finding Lucifer on the second floor of the warehouse.

“Father help us,” he breathed.

The wards were no longer active, thankfully. But Lucifer was in bad shape. He was white as a sheet and still singing, his voice hoarse and nearly gone. Gabriel went to him and looked panicked.

“He’s halfway to laying,” Gabriel told him. “His Grace…Father…it’s nearly gone. I…I don’t know what to do.” He choked back a sob. “We should get him home.”

Michael nodded and picked Lucifer up. As they left the building, their brother finally stopped singing and looked up at them. The smile on his face was serene, in spite of his pain.

“You came for me,” Lucifer said softly, reaching up and placing a cool hand on his face.

“Of course we did,” Michael replied, placing his hand over his brother’s. “We’re taking you home.”

 

*Jody*

 

“You’re doing good, Jody,” Ellen told her with a small smile, dabbing a cold cloth across her forehead. “You’re nearly there.”

“Michael needs to be here,” she whimpered, taking deep breaths.

“Looks like you’re getting your wish,” Ellen told her as she stood up.

She breathed a sigh of relief and purred softly as Michael eased down beside her. He gave her a small smile…but then fell away into a frown.  
“What is it?” she asked.

“Lucifer…he’s fading fast,” he told her quietly. “His Grace is all but depleted in a desperate move to keep his fledglings alive. He is very weak and halfway through labor. Mariel says that the outlook for the little ones is very grim.”

“No,” she murmured, “There must be something that can be done. Perhaps if you could get him up to Heaven…his Grace may recharge.”

“The trip would most likely kill him,” Michael said. “I…don’t know what to do.”

She followed his gaze across the room. Lucifer was struggling weakly with a contraction, Adam at his side, encouraging him. It was heartbreaking. Castiel and Dean watched silently, both of them in tears. Sam was the same, with Jo holding him. Gabriel was in Heaven at the moment. Even Bobby was solemn.

“Come on, baby…you can’t give up on me now,” Adam said, holding his mate’s pale hand. “You’ve made it this far.”

Lucifer managed a weak smile. He brought their linked hands up to his lips and kissed them.

“I’m sorry I’m not stronger for you,” he all but breathed. “I…I wanted this more than anything. I’m sorry.”

“No,” Adam snapped, his voice stern as he took Lucifer’s face into his hands. “Don’t ever be sorry for this. You are the most deserving being in all of Creation of this. You fought more fiercely than anyone I know for what you want. For what we want. Don’t you give up now.”

“I don’t want to,” Lucifer sobbed. “But my body is giving out.” Tears fell down his cheeks. “It’s the end of the line for us. And I don’t want to go. I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“You’re not going anywhere, love,” Adam bit out, his body shuddering with the fear and grief he was choking on. “You are staying right here with your family. And we’re going to raise our children together.”

“Adam…,” Lucifer started to say, but was interrupted when another contraction hit him hard.

He screamed his agony, his thin body all but flailing from the pain he was in. When it subsided and he settled down again, Gabriel had returned.

“How is Tamriel?” Michael asked, hoping to keep Gabriel from dwelling on Lucifer’s failing condition.

“Very weak,” he replied. “But Lirael gave her a good prognosis as long as she rests in Heaven.”

Michael winced when Lucifer started screaming in pain again, the sound much too soft for his liking, Jody going through a contraction at the same time.

“How can Father let him suffer like this?” Gabriel asked softly. “How can we just sit by and watch him die like this?”

“I don’t have the strength to just end it,” Michael told him. “None of us do and you know it.”

“I’d rather tear my own Grace apart then stand by and watch this,”Gabriel bit out. “It’s too much.”

“You going to run away again when your family needs you?” Michael snapped, turning to his brother.

Gabriel glared at him, looking like he wanted to smite something.

“That was a low blow even for you, Michael,” he growled, tears in his eyes. “Why don’t we just smite the fledglings, lobotomize him and Adam and throw them back in the Cage so we don’t have to be reminded of how we all failed them!”

“Stop it!” Jody screamed as another contraction tore through her. Tears flowed even after the pain had subsided once more. “Stop the fighting. It doesn’t do any of us any good. Can’t…can’t we just have as many angels as we can get to open themselves to Lucifer? Maybe being in contact with others who love him will help.”

Gabriel turned to them both, completely stunned.

“I’ve got a better idea,” he said, disappearing. He came back moments later, holding a very, very old knife. One Michael hadn’t seen since his Creation.

“Is that what I think it is?” Michael asked, his stomach feeling twisted.

“Yes,” Gabriel replied. “This is Father’s knife. This is what he used when he made us. We can use it to cut into our Graces and surgically extract small pieces. If we take enough pieces from as many of us as we can…it might be enough to implant within Lucifer’s Grace and restore him.”

“But it could also go horribly wrong and the new found energy and strength from the implanted pieces could overload his severely weakened system. Or his Grace could reject the pieces and kill him anyway,” Michael said. “Do you truly believe it’s worth the risk?”

“I do believe, brother,” Gabriel answered, kneeling next to Lucifer. “I have to believe that Father will grant us this one miracle.”

Jody could see the trembling of Gabriel’s hands as he placed the knife against his own chest. She looked up at Michael and got him to look at her.

“Help him, love,” Jody murmured. “Help him do this and pray.”

He nodded and went over to Gabriel. As she watched, she prayed that this worked.

 

*Michael*

 

“Please don’t stop me,” Gabriel choked out through his tears as Michael yanked the knife away from him. “I’ve messed up too many times to count. I have to do this.”

“Your hands aren’t steady enough for this,” Michael told him softly. “I’m here to help you.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel said softly, steeling himself for the slice.

Michael carefully sliced through Gabriel’s vessel and into his Grace. Gabriel bit his lip and kept from screaming as he swiftly cut out a piece of his Grace, reaching in and taking hold of it. Once he had it, he noticed Mariel at Gabriel’s side, healing the open wound. In spite of its size, the piece of Gabriel’s Grace was as bright as the sun and radiating warmth. Once Gabriel recovered from the extraction, he took the piece in his hands and leaned over Lucifer.

“Father…,” he began, placing his Grace over Lucifer’s heart. “I beg you hear my prayer. I gift this piece of mine own essence unto my brother, the archangel Lucifer so that his Grace may be restored. Please give him the strength and fortitude to accept this gift and be well again.”

He held his breath as Lucifer’s body absorbed the Grace easily. A sigh of relief escaped him as Lucifer regained some color and breathed easier. Michael helped Mariel repeat the process. Lucifer improved again, his strength beginning to return. Hope flared in Michael’s chest. Gabriel left to relay the plan to the Host. Over a dozen angels appeared alongside him within moments. Adam went next, followed by Dean. Cas and Sam also insisted on donating as well. He repeated the process over and over again, angel after angel coming to donate. When the first dozen left, another dozen showed up, each one of them holding a piece of Grace from another angel. A healer must have performed extractions, which was risky. Even in Heaven.

Michael kept working, every angel repeating the prayer Gabriel had recited. He could hear Jody powering through her contractions as he kept working. After nearly an hour of this, Lucifer had improved some…but not enough. They’d already taken from most of the Host. With no more volunteers, Michael handed the knife to Gabriel.

“Carve out as large a piece as you dare,” he told Gabriel. “He needs it.”

Gabriel nodded and he carefully removed a piece of his Grace large enough that he needed to hold it in two hands. Michael felt lightheaded and dizzy from it, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was Lucifer’s Grace getting restored. His brother had been right to at least try this.

“Father,” he whispered as he helped Lucifer’s body accept the gift of his Grace. “I realize the grave mistake I made in trying to go through the Apocalypse. I will gladly sacrifice my Grace and my wings if you would please just help us…just this once. I am so sorry for my arrogance. I…I am pleading for your forgiveness.”

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned and looked up, expecting Gabriel. Tears fell when he found himself face to face with none other than God. He had taken the form of a short, human man, much like their most recent prophet, Chuck. But he looked much younger and more well kept in appearance, his eyes easily giving away who he truly was.

“Father…,” he whimpered.

His siblings fell to their knees all around him, Adam staring up from his seat beside his ailing mate. He eased himself down onto his knees next to Lucifer, his face showing he was heartbroken.

“Oh, my son,” he said softly, running a hand through his hair. “My precious one…”

Their Father looked up and over at Michael, clearly surprised.

“You…all of you…gave a piece of yourselves to aid him?” he asked.

He nodded. “He was taken by his former Knights of Hell. They wanted to force him into Falling again. We couldn’t bear to watch it happen yet again.” Michael took hold of one of Lucifer’s trembling hands, the skin still growing cold. “You forgave him. That was enough for me. I’ll admit…I was wary at first. But to see him so happy with Adam, eager for his little ones to be born…we all love him. We’ve forgiven him. He suffered and sacrificed his own well being to save his fledglings.” He trembled as more tears fell as Lucifer started getting weaker and weaker. “Please…help him.”

His Father smiled warmly at him, hugging him gently. Warmth flooded Michael and he let loose with a sob as the piece of Grace he’d given was restored. The intense love he felt left him shaking.

“You’ve finally learned,” He sighed, letting him go and turned to Lucifer again. “I left because all of you needed to learn to love and respect each other. That family, whether by blood or of choice, is the most precious thing you will ever have.” He stroked Lucifer’s hair and wings gently. “Lucifer…I created him as a bridge between humanity and angels. I gave him the gift of free will. And like any human I’ve seen…he made mistakes. But he felt remorse. He atoned for his mistakes in the Cage. When he was released and he began the domino effect of the Apocalypse, I was disappointed. But the Winchesters proved that free will and love can conquer the most impossible of odds and have done so much good for everyone. Lucifer here…he would have lost the fight, had they both given in to you two.”

“How can you know for sure?” Michael asked without thinking about it.

“Because I was watching,” He replied. “I’ve always been watching. Lucifer…he was going to let you kill him.”

“What?!” Michael shouted.

Their Father looked down at Lucifer as he writhed with one of his last contractions.

“He was depressed and suffering from loneliness,” He said, laying his hands on Lucifer’s heart and large stomach. “Because he never got to bond properly with any of you before the Fall, his Grace was cold. It broke my heart to see how lonely he was, but all of you had to seek out contact with him in order to reverse the damage that had been done. It drove him to act out and that caused his Fall. When he ended up back in the Cage and I could sense his despair…his longing to simply feel warmth…kindness of any fashion…I forgave him. I pulled him out of his prison and restored him so that he could atone to all of you.”

Michael’s heart sank, looking at the floor.

“This is our fault,” he said. “It’s always been on us. How…how did we not see it?”

“Michael,” he heard Lucifer say softly. He looked over at Lucifer, his orange eyes dull, nearly lifeless. “It’s ok. I forgave you long, long ago, Michael. You were the popular one, all the young angels respected you and looked up to you…had so much responsibility.”

“Now do you see why I chose to make humanity in my image?” He asked quietly. “No matter what mistakes are made…even the worst possible ones…they can always be forgiven. My one regret is that I didn’t give you and your siblings free will from the start.” He glanced over at Castiel and Dean and smiled. “But the Winchesters fixed that when they taught free will to little Castiel.”

Michael couldn’t help but smile when Castiel hid under his mate’s wing, clearly blushing. Father finally focused on Lucifer.

“Look at me, Morningstar,” He murmured to Lucifer. The exhausted archangel met their Maker’s eyes with his own. His pained expression bled away into peace and serenity. “Your family’s cries and pleas for you and your fledglings have touched me. They all have made the biggest and most touching sacrifice I’ve ever witnessed in order to help you.” He smiled as He started to heal Lucifer. “Now it’s my turn.”

Michael watched as their Father eased his hand within Lucifer. When He pulled back, he had not only Lucifer’s flickering and failing Grace, but all the pieces they’d given to him. He carefully molded the pieces together and the end result was even brighter than before the Fall. Father eased it back into his body, careful to let the energy and light flow through Lucifer slowly. Everyone watched with elation as Lucifer regained his color. The archangel moaned loudly, gripping both Adam’s and Father’s hands, breathing through the contraction.

“Time to push,” Mariel said, quickly moving into position after checking him.

“Michael,” he heard Jody groan.

He went to her as Jophiel checked on her, spreading her legs wide.

“It’s time, Jody,” the young angel replied, moving closer and getting in position.

Michael’s heart raced as Jody pushed with all her might. She whimpered as she paused to breathe.

“Correction,” she panted, sitting up straighter, “This…is…is way harder than before.”

She screamed as she pushed again. Jody glared up at him when she took another breather.

“I’m going to castrate you for this,” she growled as she pushed a third time.

Relief passed over her face as Jophiel eased back, placing the egg against his thigh.

“You did well, love,” he purred, kissing her temple.

She moaned and sat forward again.

“Not…done yet,” she panted between pushes. “Still…going to…maim you.”

“Whatever you want, Jody,” he told her, placing a wing around her back to help steady her. “Just keep calm and keep it up. You are doing great.”

After two pushes, the second was lain. Ten minutes and several curses later, Jody was finally still. Relief softened her features and her eyelids drooped in exhaustion. Once Jophiel got her clean and dressed and the eggs were cleaned, Michael helped her get them tucked against her body, Jody moving to lay on her side; five total. They were larger than most eggs he’d seen before; the shells a buttery yellow and speckled with the colors of Jody’s feathers. Like Dean had done earlier, Michael curled around the other side of the nest, pulling Jody and their clutch close to him.

“They are perfect,” he purred softly, kissing her. “And you were amazing.”

She smiled, tucking her head under his chin and just staring at their little ones. He wanted to at least watch over his younger brother as he struggled through labor, but exhaustion hit him hard and he slipped into sleep, holding his mate close.

 

*Lucifer*

 

As he went through his last contraction, he trembled all over.

“We’ve got you, love,” Adam told him softly. “Just breathe. You are doing excellently.”

“I can’t…,” he whimpered. “I’m so tired.”

“Yes you can,” He told him. Lucifer looked to his left and couldn’t believe it. He’d thought he had been seeing and hearing things. But right beside him, was their Father. He squeezed Lucifer’s hand gently. “You’ve suffered for long enough. Push and receive your reward, Morningstar.”

Taking a deep breath, he pushed hard. There was a lot of stretching and pain, quickly chased by relief.

“Great job!” Mariel said excitedly.

Lucifer panted heavily, feeling movement in his stomach. Sitting up, he pushed again, groaning as he felt it slide free. Another two pushes, and it was all over. He collapsed back into the nest, curling onto his side as he was cleaned. Adam had tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face.

“Here they are, love,” Adam murmured, setting four large eggs against his middle; every color of the rainbow glittering on the shells. “They’re finally here.”

“And they are perfect,” he sighed. He froze.

“What’s wrong?” Adam asked worriedly.

“I’m…I’m not cold anymore,” he said. He couldn’t stop from sobbing now. “I can feel…I can feel everyone. I…”

“Your family each gave a piece of themselves to save you,” his Father replied. “They cut pieces from their own Graces and gave them to you.” He leaned down and held him close. “That’s what brought me home. They begged and pleaded for you and your fledglings to live. I molded your Grace with theirs to restore you.”

He turned over and gripped his Father, shaking.

“Thank you, Father,” he said. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome, my son,” He replied with a smile.

Once he let go, Father stood up.

“Are you leaving again?” Castiel asked softly.

He turned back to them and smiled widely.

“Don’t worry, little angel,” He replied. “I do have a few things across the universe to check on every now and then. But I’m here to stay. I’ve got a lot of grandchildren to fawn over. Oh…Dean and Gabriel…don‘t worry about your little system. I‘m placing a hold on the mating season for a few years. Give all of you a chance to breathe.”

After he left, Lucifer looked over at Michael and Jody, cuddled close. He smiled when he saw the five eggs sandwiched between them as they slept. He looked over at Castiel and Sam as well. Lucifer couldn’t hold back a chuckle when he saw the six eggs in Cas’s nest.

“It’s good to see you well again, brother,” he heard Dean say.

He looked up to see the Hunter-turned-angel standing over him, a sandwich on a plate in one hand and a glass of lemonade in the other. Lucifer felt a tingle through his Grace when he realized what he called him.

“You…you called me brother,” he said.

Dean smiled and nodded. “We are family. And after the strength you showed to protect your family…I am proud to call you my brother.”

Lucifer smiled, easing back down and cuddling his mate close, draping a wing over their children. He was finally home.


	7. Chapter 7

5 months later…

Valentine’s Day

 

*Tamriel*

 

She hummed to herself as she finished setting Bobby’s table for dinner. He was out on a hunt, but she knew he was on his way home. Ever since she met the gruff human last year while helping Mariel with Gabriel and Dean, she’d been interested in him. She’d found excuses to come and see him, but she couldn’t deny that she felt something. He was not only grateful for her help, but he was sweet to her. With it being Valentine’s Day, she thought it would be a nice gesture of affection to make a simple dinner for two. After nearly dying helping Lucifer and his children, she had to try and let this man know how she felt. Life, even for an angel, was too short not to go for what you wanted. Hearing a car pull up, Tamriel took off the apron she was wearing and smoothed out the front of her dress.

“Tamriel?” she heard Bobby say when he came in the kitchen. “What are you doing here?”

She blushed heavily, looking at her feet.

“I…thought it would be nice to make a meal to share with you,” she said softly. “I find that…that I care for you.” When she braved a look, she flinched. He was just staring at her, looking shocked. She let out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry. I’ll…just go.”

Tamriel froze when he came up to her and made her look at him.

“Now why would you want to be with a sour old man like me?” he asked.

“You sell yourself short, Robert,” she replied, frowning. “You’re a great man. The work you do is noble. You’re a well liked and respected member of the Hunter community. And the way you are with Dean and Sam’s fledglings… to be honest, I’ve liked you since I met you.”

Bobby blushed and it made her smile.

“Well…Tamriel, I have to say…that I’ve been quite fond of you as well,” he finally said. “But Karen…”

“I understand,” she interrupted, reaching out and pulling him against her. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “And yes, I still want to be here, right now…with you.”

He pulled her in for a kiss all of a sudden. She was surprised, but went with it. When they pulled away from each other, she saw that his face was a brilliant red under his beard.

“How about we enjoy the meal you prepared?” he asked quickly, sounding…flustered.

“Very well,” she replied with a smile.

 

*Michael*

 

He wiped his brow as he pulled the two pans of cookies he’d made from the oven, frowning. They were slightly burnt around the edges and they weren’t the perfect circles that Dean somehow got every time.

“At least they smell right,” he sighed, setting them on the cooling rack.

So far…his foray into cooking and baking the human way have resulted in a deformed meatloaf threatening to overrun its pan, lumpy mashed potatoes with bits of skin still in them and shriveled carrots. Then to top it off, his cookies looked like bakery rejects.

“There you are, Michael,” he heard Nathaniel sigh. Turning towards the living room, he found the angel in a simple suit and tie, quickly writing something down on a clipboard. He entered the kitchen, looking flustered. “I need you to sign the paperwork for the new guardian angel assignments.”

“Bring the paperwork here,” he sighed, tossing off the oven mitts he was wearing. “I tell you…cooking is most frustrating.”

“Smells good, though,” Nathaniel said, setting the forms in front of him.

Michael was quick to sign the papers.

“Would you like to stick around for dinner?” Michael asked. “I followed the recipes so I shouldn’t poison anyone.”

“Nah,” Nathaniel replied. “Our fledglings hatched only the other day and I’m just getting the last of my work done before spending much needed bonding time with my family.”

“Good for you,” Michael told him, setting the dining room table. “Girls or boys?”

“One of each, actually,” Nathaniel said with pride. “What about yours?”

“Not yet,” Michael sighed. “Jody says they’re close, though. The others haven’t had any luck either. But they’ve heard tapping from their eggs.”

“Wish them luck for me,” Nathaniel he replied with a smile. “Goodbye.”

“Bye,” Michael said, heading for the nesting room.

As he got downstairs, he heard excited cries. Jody noticed him and ran over to him.

“Come quickly, love,” she said, pulling him over. “Our little ones are hatching!”

He wasted no time getting to their nest, seating himself along the left side, Jody on the right. Sam and Gabriel were about to come over, but Sam quickly sat back down.

“Looks like ours are ready as well, Gabe,” he said when Gabriel was about to ask what he was doing.

Dean and Castiel got up and sat up against the wall just behind their nest, clearly excited for them.

“Who’s watching the triplets?” Jody asked them.

“Jophiel agreed to baby sit this week,” Castiel said. “We’ve made sure to spend time with them, but we’ve both been sure to keep an eye on our newest additions with how close they are to hatching.”

Lucifer and Adam came to sit with them.

“We’re so happy for you, Michael,” Lucifer said. “I’m anxious for ours to hatch, though.”

“All in good time, brother,” Michael told him, watching the eggs closely as they started quivering quite violently. One in particular jumped excitedly, the shell cracking.

“That’s it, little one,” Michael murmured, a wide smile on his face. “Come and greet the world.”

Another large crack splintered the shell into three large pieces before falling open, revealing the loveliest little girl he’d ever seen. Michael gently lifted her into his arms to get a good look at her. She looked just like him; lightly tanned skin, a faint spray of freckles across her plump little cheeks and on her arms. She had thin wisps of dark hair on her head and she looked up at him with brilliant green eyes. Her tiny wings were lovely shades of pinks and oranges, resembling a sunrise.

“She is precious,” Jody purred, leaning in to stroke her cheek. “Would you like to name her, Michael?”

“I’d love to,” he replied. “ She will be Cyriel, the Angel of the Dawn.”

His daughter smiled and reached for him, wanting to be closer. Michael obliged her, tucking her against his heart.

Two more eggs started trembling harder, cracking and snapping.

“Would you take her?” he asked Adam.

“Of course,” Adam replied, taking his first born carefully.

With a loud crack, both eggs broke apart at the same time, revealing twin boys. They took after Jody; fair complexions, deep brown hair on their heads and soft grey-blue eyes. They each took one. Jody smiled as she gently ran her fingers through her son’s feathers. They were an amazing silver and pale blue, just like Michael’s. Their other son’s wings were the most pristine white with hints of silver along the edges.

“They are perfect,” Dean said. “Any names come to mind?”

“Christopher,” Jody replied. “It was my brother’s name. He died in a fire fight in Iraq.”

“And for our other son,” Michael said, chuckling as the little one yawned. “Noah.”

Jody smiled and nodded, agreeing with his choice.

The other two eggs didn’t take long to open; giving them two more beautiful little girls. The first to hatch had soft, curly red hair and eyes the color of gold. She was very pale and freckled all over. Her feathers were honey gold with tiny flecks of red and brown.

“Aww…,” Castiel cooed, looking over Michael’s shoulder as he picked her up. “Even her wings are freckled.”

“And this last little angel is just as adorable,” Lucifer purred, cuddling close to Jody as she cradled their last fledgling. The little one’s hair was thick and black as night, her complexion as dark as Michael’s. She looked up at him and Jody with bright blue eyes, a lot like Castiel’s. Her wings fluttered out of excitement, the feathers an exact match to her mother’s.

“This little one shall be named Lunaiel…Angel of the Moon,” Michael said, gently rocking her into sleep.

“And our last child…,” Jody said, holding out their last fledgling. “Will be named after my mother, Rose.”

“I…I’ve never been more proud,” Michael sighed, carefully standing so as not to wake Lunaiel.

Castiel and Dean helped them to place their newborn little ones into bassinets along the back wall. They all then went over to check on Sam and Gabriel. The pair were beaming as they cradled four newborn sons.

“Congratulations, guys,” Michael said, the little ones looking up at them curiously. “Come up with any names?”

Sam nodded. “Our little blonde here is Robert John, R.J., for short.” He then lifted the other boy he was holding slightly. “And this prince is Daniel.”

Gabriel stood, grunting when his knee cracked. “Our little redhead here is Connor and our little Sam duplicate is Elijah.”

“We are going to have a madhouse with all the little ones running and flapping about,” Castiel chuckled. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“With ours yet to hatch and Adam and Lucifer’s…,” Dean said, counting on his fingers. “That makes…wow, 24 fledglings between all of us.”

Michael looked skyward and smiled. “Thank you, Father…for all the blessings you have bestowed upon us.” Jody went back over to their fledglings and just…watched them. He came over to her and put his arms around her, watching with her. He gently pulled her towards the stairs. “Come upstairs. I’ve made dinner and you need to get out of this room. You’ve not left for months, sweetheart.”

“Can we bring them upstairs?” she asked softly, sounding a little worried.

“Of course we can,” he purred, not wanting to be far from his young either. He turned to the rest of their family; Castiel and Lucifer both back in their own nests. “There’s plenty made for all of you too.”

“We’re heading up too,” Sam said, careful as he stood with his kids in his arms. “As much as I’ve loved this…I need to get out of this room.”

“See you at dinner, then,” Michael said, flying his little family upstairs to enjoy a home cooked meal.

 

*Lucifer*

 

He couldn’t help but worry about their fledglings. There has been movement…but not much. About two hours after the hatching of Michael and Jody’s fledglings and Sam and Gabriel’s, Castiel had nudged Dean awake, their eggs actually squeaking and knocking into each other. They were blessed with four daughters and two sons. Once they had cleaned up and showed them off to the two of them, they went upstairs with them, to continue showing off to the rest of their family. Lucifer curled himself around his eggs tightly.

“I love you, little ones,” he whispered, kissing and stroking them. “No matter how long it takes you…I will wait for you. And I swear to you…no one will ever take you away from me or your father.” He looked up at Adam. Poor thing looked exhausted and his stomach growled loudly. Lucifer kissed him soundly on the throat. “Go eat. Maybe take a nap in our room. You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“I’d rather stay with you,” Adam replied, rubbing the closest egg to him. “And to be fair, you’re in not much better shape than me.” He cupped his cheek. “You haven’t slept well since…you know.”

Lucifer couldn’t hold back his shudder. “I keep having nightmares.” He nudged his mate with his wing. “Please…at least go and eat something. I’ll be fine for now.”  
“Ok, ok,” Adam said with a smile. “Try and rest.”

Now alone, Lucifer sighed, gently turning his eggs. Bored and not wanting to sleep, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Finding a simple comedy on, he stretched a bit and lay back. With his family safe and in the house, and feeling relaxed and warm…Lucifer ended up drifting into sleep anyway.

 

*Adam*

 

“You shouldn’t quit cooking, Michael,” he sighed as he put his plate in the sink. “I’ll admit…the presentation wasn’t pretty. But it tasted amazing.”

“Better than Dean’s?” he asked, almost hopeful.

“For me…yes, it was better than Dean’s,” Adam replied with a chuckle.

Michael straightened in his seat, looking fairly proud of himself. One of his little ones chose that moment to fuss.

“Someone sounds like they want attention, huh?” he asked softly, gently pulling Chris into his arms.

Adam smiled as he left the proud parents with their children, going back into the nesting room. What he found was his mate reclining in their nest, snoring softly, a movie playing on the TV. Grinning, Adam eased down behind Lucifer, spooning him and watching the movie playing. When the movie was over, he turned off the television, yawning. As he cuddled against his mate and closed his eyes…he heard a snap.

Sitting up, he looked around the room. There was no one else in the room with them.

“Odd,” he muttered under his breath.

Just as he was about to lie back down, there was another snapping sound. This time…it sounded really close. His eyes went wide and looked down. One of their eggs had a huge crack running diagonally across the surface. The egg right beside it jumped, the same, snap-like sound breaking the silence of the room.

“Lucifer,” he said, shaking him hard. “Wake up.”

His mate startled awake and looked at him blinking sleepily.

“I was having a good dream for once,” he grumbled. “What is it?”

“See for yourself,” Adam said with a smile, making his mate look down.

 

*Lucifer*

 

He yawned and all but growled at Adam as he was shaken awake. For once, he’d been having a great dream of the two of them on a beach, enjoying each other’s bodies.

“I was having a good dream for once,” he grumbled at his mate. “What is it?”

“See for yourself,” Adam told him with a smile, taking his face in his hand and made him look down.

His heart stopped when he saw the cracks in their eggs. They were hatching. The first cracked again and a tiny hand pushed the piece of shell off, the rest of it falling away. Lying there, was a little girl that looked just like Adam; from the thick blonde-brown hair on her head to the soft wings the color of autumn leaves. Bright gray green eyes stared up at them as she reached out to them.

“Hello to you too, dearest one,” Lucifer purred, tears falling as he picked her up and cradled her against his heart. “She is lovely.” He looked up at Adam and smiled widely. “You name her, Adam.”

“I’d like to name her for my mother, Katherine,” Adam said, taking her from him as two more eggs fell open.

Lucifer nodded his agreement. Two more little girls stared up at them and cooed. The sound warmed his Grace like nothing else could. Adam set Katherine in a bassinet he conjured up. While he picked up one of their new fledglings, Adam leaned over and took the other one. Both of them took after him; pale skin, brilliant orange eyes staring at them. The girl Lucifer was holding had wings the color of black ink, stippled with all the colors of the rainbow on the tip of each feather, her hair honey blonde and black, like his. The girl Adam picked up had wings the color of new leaves. Her hair was a pale silver.

“Hmm…,” Lucifer hummed, going through the many names he’d been contemplating as he looked at his daughter. “How does the name Mina sound to you?”

“Sounds perfect for her,” Adam told him. “I want to name our other daughter after Dean and Sam’s mother; Mary.”

Lucifer nodded and leaned up, kissing him softly. Setting the girls down in the bassinet, they pulled the last trembling egg into his lap. Moments later, the shell fell apart and revealed yet another girl. She was a little smaller than the others, but just as lovely. Her complexion was a bit darker than her sisters’, the little hair she had a dark brown. Her tiny wings were the same color, speckled with white and red throughout.

“Now she’s clearly a Samantha,” Adam said with a grin. “She looks just like her uncle Sam.”

“Samantha it is,” Lucifer said, leaning down and nuzzling her nose. Handing her to her father, Lucifer stood up and stretched. “Now…how’s about we go upstairs and show off the most perfect little girls in the world?”

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard in a while,” Adam replied with a grin.

Lucifer put his arm around his mate's waist, leaning over and giving him a kiss before they flew themselves and their children up to meet the rest of the family.

 

Epilogue

 

5 years later…

Singer Salvage Yard, 4th of July

*Michael*

 

“Gotcha!” he cried in triumph, catching Noah and Cyriel as they tried running past him.

They squealed and wriggled in his hold, trying to get away. He laughed as he wriggled his fingertips against their little ribs. Both of them giggled loudly, working their way out of his hold. Setting them down, they ran off again, darting in between the shells of cars. As he watched his little ones run off to play, his shins were tackled. Looking down, he found two of Lucifer’s girls; Mary and Samantha, hugging his legs.

“Lift us! Lift us, Uncle Michael!” they shouted excitedly. “Please?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” he said with a grin.

Lifting the adorable five year olds, they screamed with glee, their little wings flapping with excitement. He lifted them onto his shoulders and walked around, going about checking the grill. Dean and Castiel were watching the rest of the children, who were playing quietly with toys they’d brought outside with them.

“Hi, brother,” he heard Nathaniel say from behind him. Setting the girls down, he turned to his brother. Nathaniel had his son and daughter with him. “I hope it’s ok I brought the little ones along.”

“It’s just fine,” Michael said with a smile. “Where’s your mate?”

“She said she’d be by later,” he answered. “She had some work to do.”

Michael couldn’t help but smile when Nathaniel’s little girl tugged on her father’s pant leg.

“Yes, Cheriel?” he asked, looking at her.

“May we go play with the others, papa?” she asked, being utterly adorable.

“Go on then,” Nathaniel replied with a chuckle.

“Yay!” the children shouted, running over to join in whatever game the other children were playing.

The two of them had a seat at a picnic table, discussing Heavenly matters when he noticed Tamriel come out of the house, looking downright ill.

“How fare you, sister?” Nathaniel asked, concerned. “You don’t look well.”

“I’m doing better,” she sighed heavily, pushing the bowl of pickles sitting on the table far away. “I’ve been like this for a week now. I have a whole box of elixir that’s given to pregnant angels and it’s working. But I still can’t stand pickles or onions. Or pancakes.”

“So…who’s the lucky male?” Nathaniel asked. “Or is it like Anael and Gloria?”

She went to open her mouth, but stopped and blushed heavily.

“Come now, Tamriel,” Michael said softly, putting his arm around her. “You can tell us. We aren’t like Gabriel and broadcast it the second we hear it. Did you spend this newest season with Jophiel again?”

“No,” she murmured. “I…”

“How’s the food lookin’?” Bobby asked, interrupting them as he walked up.

“Everything’s fine,” Michael told him with a grin. “And thanks for watching the kids last night. Jody really appreciated it.”

He shrugged. “I love those little tykes of yours. They are very well behaved. At least until Sam and Gabriel’s boys are over. I swear those four are like the tiny versions of the Horsemen.”

“They are definitely a handful,” Michael said with a laugh. “But promise them chocolate…and they do a complete 180.”

“Yeah. But try keeping chocolate in the house with so many kids in the house,” Bobby replied. He then leaned over and gave Tamriel a kiss on the forehead. “You should go lie down. You look beat.”

“I’m good,” she replied, her blush growing darker and nuzzling against his throat before kissing his cheek. “But thank you. I’ll be inside in a minute to help you with the cake.”

“Ok,” Bobby said, heading back inside.

Michael was dumbfounded and he knew it had to show on his face when Nathaniel gave him a puzzled look and Tamriel blushed further.

“Bobby’s the father?!” he asked in a hushed whisper. That got Nathaniel’s attention, eyebrows nearly hitting his hairline.

“Yes,” she replied, looking down at her hands.

“Does he know?”

She shook her head, then looked up at him, looking lost.

“I…I don’t know what to tell him,” she replied softly. “I think he might have figured it out already. And if he has…what is he going to think of me now? I’ve been lying and avoiding him quite a bit for the last week or so…”

“Does he love you?” Michael asked seriously. “Or did you spend the season with him out of convenience?”

“I love him, Michael,” she replied. “He does love me, that much I know. It’s not the same as what he felt for his first wife, Karen…but he doesn’t make me feel like I’m second best or just because I was there. He cherishes what we have.”

Michael smiled widely. “Then just tell him. He may surprise you.” She nodded and headed inside, just looking at her feet. He stopped her before she went inside, making him look at her. “Trust me.” Tamriel gave him a smile and a brief hug before heading inside.

“Hey Mike!” Gabriel called out. “How’s about a game of horseshoes? Me and Sam against you and Jody. Winner gets the first piece of cake!”

Michael smiled.

“Prepare to lose, little brother!” he called back as Jody sidled up to him and they walked over together.

 

*Tamriel*

 

“Hand me the powdered sugar,” she asked, her mind reeling with her and Michael’s little talk.

Taking the sugar Bobby handed her, he looked for the vanilla extract.

“Dang it,” he muttered, not finding it. “I’ll be right back.”

She nodded, manning the power mixer. As she slowly added sugar to cream cheese being beaten into frosting, she couldn’t help but worry about how Bobby would react to her news. Would he get mad because she’d been keeping secrets from him and kick her out? Would he be happy to have kids of his own? Would he even want to be a part of their lives? With her mind going through so many different scenarios, she absentmindedly added crushed pineapple to the mixer and cinnamon.

“Tamriel?” she heard Bobby ask. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” she replied, snapping back to reality. “Why…why do you ask?”

“Well…you added pineapple and cinnamon to the frosting,” he said, reaching over and carefully taking a small shaker of pepper from her hand, replacing it with the vanilla he found in the pantry.

“Damn it,” she muttered, frustrated that she’d spaced out again.

She’d done this a few times already; putting uncooked macaroni on the stove without boiling water first, forgetting to turn on the stove for a roast. But this time…she couldn’t stop from crying. She just had too much going on in her head.

He pulled her to him and ran a hand through the feathers of her left wing, in a gesture of comfort.

“It’s ok,” he told her quietly. “We can still use it. You could say it’s something new to try.” He made her look at him. “Please don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry I’m such a scatterbrain,” she sniffled, wiping her face clean.

“Hey, it happens,” he told her, sitting her down at the kitchen table. Once he was seated, Bobby made her look at him. “Look…you’ve been…off for the last week or so. Something’s going on with you and I would like to know what it is.” He kissed her temple. “I promise to keep an open mind.”

Knowing there was no way she could avoid it without causing a fight, she sighed heavily and met his eyes again.

“Bobby…I’m pregnant,” she told him, making sure he heard her.

He opened his mouth, then closed it. Opened it again, clearly to say something. Ended up closing it again without uttering a sound.

“Are you certain?” he finally asked.

She nodded. “Lirael confirmed it yesterday. And she confirmed that you’re the father.”

Bobby blinked once before falling over onto the floor in a dead faint.

 

*Lucifer*

 

He moaned through his mate’s fingers as he came for him, riding Adam hard in one of the spare bedrooms at Bobby’s. They didn’t get a lot of time to each other because of the girls, so they took advantage of the fact the kids were outside playing with their cousins and they had a little time to each other.

“I never tire of that lovely voice of yours,” Adam purred, pulling him in for a kiss.

Knowing that this tended to be a favorite time for the girls to try barging in on them, they cleaned and redressed quickly, feeling a lot more relaxed and close. As they headed downstairs to go spend time with the rest of their family, they heard a loud thud come from the kitchen, followed by a cry of shock from Tamriel. They ran the rest of the way down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Bobby passed out on the floor. Tamriel was at his side, panicking and not looking well. Adam went to his side and checked him over. A few minutes later, he breathed a sigh of relief.

“He’s fine,” he said. “Just fainted.” He looked to Tamriel. “What caused this?”

“I…I informed him that I’m pregnant,” she answered, her face turning a bright red. “And when I told him he was the father…well, you see the result.”

Now that was a surprise to him. He’d seen that the young angel showed interest in the elder Hunter. But he’d never known it was that serious. Lucifer went to Tamriel as Adam picked Bobby up off the floor and laid him out on the couch in the living room. He helped her sit in a chair beside Bobby. When the human came to, he could see that Tamriel was anxious.

“Are you ok?” she asked him, trying to look him over, but not crowd him.

“Yeah,” he replied gruffly, sitting up slowly. She moved to sit beside him. “Are you?”

She nodded, looking at her hands. He made her look at him. The poor thing was trembling all over and a handful of feathers fell out of her wings. Stress, no doubt. Bobby pulled her into his arms and they sat like that for a while, just…holding each other.

“Honestly,” Bobby began to say, “I had an inkling that this was what was up with you. Angels don’t get sick often. And I’m sure the stress of how to tell me was causing your space out moments. But actually hearing it is very different from it being a possibility.”

“I…,” she began to tell him, but he put his hand on her mouth, silencing her.

“Don’t you start the whole ‘I’ll leave and do this on my own’, or ‘I can have it terminated’ crap,” he scolded. “Granted…I never thought I’d be a father in my early 50s, but…I can honestly say that I want this.”

“You do?” she asked, voice thick with tears.

The human smiled and kissed her briefly. “I did alright with Sam and Dean. I’ve practically been a father figure to most Hunters, whether it was giving advice, scolding them for being total morons or bailing them out of jail. So I know I’ve got the parenting thing down for the most part. And I couldn’t think of a better person to have children with than you.”

That made Tamriel break down and bawl like a baby. She threw herself into his arms and just wept openly in relief…and joy. He and Adam went outside to give them some time alone.

“I definitely never saw that coming,” Lucifer sighed as they sat under a tree, watching the kids play.

“I thought it was cute,” Adam replied. “Both of them deserve it.”

Other angels showed up…some on their own, others with their families. The children were ecstatic to have new playmates and grew even more excited when Gabriel conjured up a slip and slide, various sprinklers and kid pools for them to play in. They mingled and fawned over the newest fledglings some couples brought along. After four years of hiatus for their mating season, many requested to have it resume so they could have more children. But others requested to be left out for the foreseeable future, not ready for more fledglings. So He informed all of them that he’d have mating season stopped indefinitely, only having those who wanted more little ones go through it when they wanted to. He and Adam had decided to wait until the girls were older before trying for more. Castiel and Dean had put in to go through it again, Dean expecting yet again. Sam and Gabriel chose to wait as well, while Michael went along with Jody and are now expecting more themselves. He sighed softly, just content to watch his slowly expanding family for now.

“You ok, love?” Adam asked him.

“I’m more than ok,” Lucifer replied, giving his mate a kiss. “I’ve never seen any of us happy like this. This is how it should always be between all of us.”

“I totally agree,” he said, then laughing with Katherine pulled Noah’s swim trunks down.

The boy pulled them back up quickly and ran to his father, his little face bright red with embarrassment.

“Gabriel’s at it again,” Adam sighed. “I better go talk to her.”

Lucifer went off on his own, talking with some of his other brothers and sisters, introducing his fledglings to them. When they all finally sat down to eat, Bobby stood and got everyone’s attention.

“Thank you all for coming today,” he said with a smile. “It’s always fun when we can get together like this and catch up, have fun and enjoy great food. I…excuse me.” He pulled Tamriel to her feet and put his arm around her. “We have good news. Tamriel here has made me aware that she is currently pregnant with my child.” He looked down at her and grinned. “And we are both ecstatic about it. I’ll admit…it was a hell of a shock to me.”

“Tell me about it,” Adam interjected, “This tough, macho Hunter here passed out in a dead faint when he got the news.”

“Damn it,” Sam, Jody and at least a dozen other angels grumbled while others, Gabriel included, high-fived each other.

“What?” Bobby asked.

“We had a bet going on what your reaction was going to be to the news,” Gabriel said, doing a little dance. “And like always, I was right.”

“You knew?!” Tamriel asked, shocked.

“Well, yeah,” he replied matter of factly. “It wasn’t really a big mystery, considering that Tamriel has been living with him for the last 5 years. This was bound to happen. It’s clear they love each other.”

“But…I…”

“You figured that I would’ve told the entire Host and half the world your great news?” Gabriel finished for her.

She nodded. Gabriel laughed and pulled her in for a tight hug.

“You’ve always been so private, sister mine,” he said. “And I felt I’d be betraying you by telling news to everyone that you deserved to give on your own.”

“Then how did these other clowns know to bet?” Dean asked.

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Because the bet concerned Tamriel’s mate/mating season partner,” he answered. “I never gave a specific name.”

Lucifer laughed along with the rest of his family and raised his glass to toast Tamriel and Bobby. As they passed along food to each other and chatted, he took hold of his mate’s hand and gently squeezed. Their Father was right…family was the most precious thing you could ever have. And he would never let them go again.

 

The End


End file.
